Elsword x Eve: The Bidder
by Somdulcimer
Summary: After Elsword brought Eve, a lot of things happen between the two of them. The more time as they spend, the more love will grow. But Eve can't love him. She was scared of so many things that happen between her and her ex. In the end, it's up to Eve's feeling for him to trust him or not. *Please Follow, Make it Favorite, or Review cuz I'm poor. ;-;* (Insp. by Voltage Inc.)
1. Chapter 1

**-[Chapter 1: Tres Sprades]-**

I'm sitting on the stage in the cage, handcuff on my both hand and in front of many people. I hate this. I was being trick. I shouldn't have gone. Or else this would never happen. I should've just escape. I should have killed them. Or I shouldn't have been clumsy and broke that vest.

"…Why is this happening…?"

* * *

I'm working in Tres Sprades. I was a maid here. I have no choice but to work here. Almost every day, some of the girls always bully me. I'm used to it. They just jealous that I got to work for the VIP room for VIP guest. They got to work on the regular room.

"All right, let's do our best today!"

"Yes, sir!"

I get out of the meeting room and walk to the elevator. It leads me to the VIP floor. Just as I was going to exit the elevator, the 2 guy was carrying the vest. It looks very expensive. And with their hurry, we bumped into each other and the vest drop to the ground. It breaks. The two of them look at me angrily. Very angry.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing, bumped into us?!"

"This vest is very expensive! Do you know how much it cost?!"

"Um…no?"

Two of them grow angry even more, but I don't really care just until they tell the cost of the vest, "10 million! Do you think you can repay us for that!?"

(…T-ten million?! What?!)

"Crap, now what? The vest's broken and we don't have anything for the auction!"

(Auction…? What are they talking about?)

"Hm…" The man looks at me up and down. "She's going to be in the auction."

"What…?"

"…You're right…"

"Girl, you are gonna be so useful on this…"

The two of them come into the elevator, holding my arms and press the top floor button. I have no choice but to follow them. I can kill them later. They enter the storeroom. They push the button behind the curtain. The door appears. They lead me in there and it appears to be an auction market. A secret door. I don't really know what to do.

"This girl here curses a lot of trouble. She's going to be the item for the auction tonight."

(Oh god… I should have escape!)

"Come this way." A woman drags me behind the stage. The handcuff was on my both hands. At that time, I don't know what will happen to me.

I'm on the stage with lots of people seated. There's a VIP seat above the room, too. Amidst the enthusiastic chatter of the crowd, suddenly a bright spotlight shines down upon me. I'm locked inside the cage and can't really move. The masked audience stares at me.

(Arghhh… I hate this cage.) I sigh.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale!" The auctioneer says, "A young, healthy, beautiful women!"

(Urgh…)

"Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy… Do whatever you please with her… It's truly up to you!" He says, "And now we'll start the bidding."

The masked audience raises their numbers one by one in their circular area, "I have $1 million from #5. $3.4 million from #30!" auctioneer says, "$6.5 million from #24!"

The masked audience looks at each other. Some of them were on the phone and some of them staring at me. I feel tense. I can't even believe I was up for the auction.

"$10 million from #5 going once…"

($10 million…?!)

Seat number 5 is right in front of the stage. That man was a greasy old creep. He is a creepy old man. If he's going to buys me…

(Wait… what?! He's not going to buy me! I definitely don't want that to happen. That old creep…)

The man is seat number 5 leers at me. "$10 million, going twice!"

(What is he going to do to me if he buys me with that much money?) I thought.

"If there are no other bids, she will be sold to the man in seat number 5."

(Oh god…) I close my eyes in nervous and can't even imagine what will happen next.

Just then, the auction hall suddenly buzzes with commotion. "Seat #100 with a bid of $20 million!"

"W-what…?!" I gasp.

($20 million?! That's crazy!) My mouth was almost open in surprise.

"Are there any more bids?!"

Through my surprise expression, I see the bid amount flash on the screen. All I can do is staring up at the sum of the winning bid, completely dumbfounded.

A bell sounds, calling the auction to a close. "Sold to the man in seat #100 for $20 million!"

(Someone bought me for $20 million…?! Whoa… I hope he's a good guy.)

My cage is carried over to the edge of the stage. I get out of the cage as soon as they release the handcuff in my both hands. As soon as I get out of that tense cage, two masked men approach me. "…This way."

(…Well, at least that sleazy old man didn't end up buying me.) I sigh in relieve. (But where are they going to take me?)

I feel totally numb from this unbelievable situation, and I end up being taken to the…

* * *

I brought to a room on a higher floor than the VIP room. Penthouse. Out of all the hotel employees, only the manager is ever allowed to come up here.

(Penthouse… The auctions going on in the hotel secrete door, huh…)

"We bought her."

Three men sit on the sofa, their legs crossed. "We bought you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He means we won you at the auction."

"For $20 million. The boss must've gotten dragged into it, too." Those two men who just bought me here take off their masks, revealing themselves.

"Ota…Kisaki?" I say the name of the angelic artist. He's the famous artist here. Everyone knows who he is. Even my friends do.

"Bing bong! That's right!" He smiles.

"And the stranger guy…"

Ota laugh, "Pfft, she doesn't even know your name, Baba."

"Well… boss buys her anyway." He grinned.

"Wait here… I shouldn't have been up for the auction!" I said.

"Anything and everything's for sale at that auction." Baba grinned.

Ota said, "Yep. You can buy stolen art, secret information about politicians… Even hire a hitman."

"If there's someone out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no rules." Baba says, "This is actually the first time a person's ever been auctioned off, though."

"You must've done something pretty bad, huh?" Ota said.

I sigh silently to myself, (I broke the vest in the elevator… but the auction…)

"But I think there's no way an auction like this would ever be allowed here." I said. "Who in the world would've approve-"

"I did." The guy name Eisuke said.

"What?"

"If it's worth anything, it's here." He smirks.

"You're reckless as always. This woman isn't worth anything." The one name Soryu said.

"But won't it be fun thinking up ways to use her?"

"Hm… good idea." The red hair guy smile evilly.

"What gives you the right to decide that?" I don't really know if I could kill them right here. I tense up a lot here, with 6 guys staring at me.

"…Who gave you permission to speak?"

(…Argh.)

"Don't open your mouth unless I say so."

Soryu smirk, "If you gotta problem with it, would you rather go back to #5?"

"…" I got silence. I rather die than be sold to that scary, nasty old man. And with that, I shake my head.

"C'mon now, Boss… Soryu… You should be nice to girls." Baba grinned. "Plus, we need to figure it out who gets to keep her."

"Ohh… I'm pretty fond with her already…" The red hair man grinned teasingly.

"Elsword, just let her decide who gets to buy her first, and you can play with her." Eisuke smirk.

"Who gets to keep me? Is one of you going to buy me?"

"That's right. But there's nothing to be afraid. If I buy you, that is." Baba smirks. "I'm the only good guy here, so you can rest easy with me."

"Says the world-famous thief. But you would say that, huh?"

"…Thief?"

"You're just trying to lower Baba's stock." Ota says. "Eisuke, you've got tons of groupies. Just play with one of them."

Eisuke smirk, "Soryu's the one who could have his pick. I'm sure there are lots of women who'd do anything to be the lover of a Hong Kong mobster."

"Hong Kong…mobster?" I speechless for a moment, but then I pull myself together. "I don't care who you are. Human trafficking is illegal. I'm going to report this to the police!"

"Hey Els, you see cop anywhere?" Baba said.

"Yeah, right over there." Elsword turn his gaze to a worn-out looking man standing by the window, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, don't just blow my cover like that!" He says.

"Better now than later. Right, Mr. Detective?" Ota smirk.

"Grow up, Kisaki." The man sighs.

"There you go again, always acting like you're only adult here." Ota grinned.

(He's a detective…?)

"You're a detective?" I ask.

"Yeah, well." He speaks like he doesn't care.

(…Even a police are on this?!) I stare on the ground. (I hate this… I want them to let me go.)

"Doesn't look like we're going to reach a decision any time soon." Ota said.

All the guys except for the guy name Kishi stand up and saunter over to me. The guy name Eisuke stands in the center with his arms crossed, looking down at me with cold eyes. "Make a decision. I'll let you choose who buys you."

(…Well…) I look around them. But I stop at the guy name Elsword. He smiles at me. I feel like I know him somewhere. And yet his smile makes me trust him. Not really… but a little trust that he's not going to do something bad to me.

"I choose Elsword…" I pointed at him.

"Well, Els. She wants you." Baba grinned.

"Just as I expected." Eisuke said.

"Sore loser?" Soyu said.

"Yeah, right."

Elsword stare at me silently. He brings his face close to mine our lips almost touching. I back away and he laughs with amusement. "You're perfect. Just right!"

Baba sighs in disappointment, "Aww… she is very cute. I wanna be the one who got to take care of her…"

"Yeah… I wanna play with her just a little…" Ota's expression changes to disappointment. I don't really care. I rather just escape and go back to my normal life.

"Well, time to go." Elsword suddenly carry me in his arms and walk to the staircase. I hesitate, but he just holds me tighter. "Don't struggle. Or I'll drop you." He smirks.

(…I wanna escape as fast as I can. If I have a chance.) I thought. (This guy… is he someone I know?)

I stare at him while he carries me up to the staircase. He chuckles, "What? You already fall for me?"

"No…?!" I turn my face away.

"Go, Els!" Baba smile.

"Looks like tomorrow, you're not gonna be here." Ota smirk. "Enjoy your night."

"As if they would do something like that. W omens are such pain." Soryu sigh. "Good thing that she didn't pick me."

"Well, that's over." Eisuke said. "Let's play card."

"Yeah! I bet I'll win this time." Ota smile. "Hey, Elsword. Join us if you done with that girl."

"I will." He laughs. He walks to his room with me in his arm and with his teasing face. "Hey. You have to stay in my room tonight."

"What…?"

"I'll explain it later." He smirks.

* * *

There's only me and him in his room. There are 2 beds. I feel relive that there're 2 beds. He smirks when he sees my expression, "What if there was only 1 bed?"

"N-nothing." I turn my face away and look at the window. The view caught my eye. We're so high that I can see my apartment from here. Elsword pull my hand and lead me to bed. He sit me down and stare at me silently like he did before. I got tense and look down. He laughs silently and sit down next to me. "Hey, what's your name?"

"…Eve."

"Eve…huh…" He nod and smile. "That's a good name. Nice to meet you, anyway."

"Yeah…"

"So, why are you in that auction? You get in trouble or something?" He ask.

I sigh. "I broke the vest that cost $10 million."

"Whoa. So you get in trouble after all… I feel bad for you." He grinned. "But no worries. You're with me now."

"As if I would happy." I said. "…Can you let me go? I wanna go back to this hotel dormitory."

All of a sudden, he brings his face close to mine. So close that I can hear him breath. "…No. You couldn't go home tonight." His eyes turn into serious. "You have to stay here until I trust you."

"W-why?"

He sighs. "These are 3 rules. Listen and remember it in your head."

(Rules…?) I hang my head to the side.

"1: Obey me no matter what." He grinned.

"O-obey?!"

"Yes, yes. Just be a good girl or you won't get hurt." He smiles brightly. I have no choice but nodded. And he continue, "2: You are not allowed to tell anyone about me and the auction."

"No telling?" I said.

"Or we'll be arrest. And if you tell, you will get punish." He said. "3: You must live in this suit."

"This suite…? But I live in hotel dormitory. How am I suppose-"

Suddenly, Elsword called someone on his phone. After a minute, a manager comes into this room.

"You call, Mr. Elsword?"

"M-Mr. Kenzaki?!"

He's the manager of this hotel. And he call Elsword 'Mr.' I don't really know what was going on. I exclaim in surprise, but Mr. Kenzaki pays no attention to me or not even glances at me.

"Here is the penthouse pager and the elevator key card."

"Very well. Now, about her…" Elsword smirk.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you can go now."

The manager bow deeply and leave the room.

(So he knows about the auction. But isn't he the manager of this hotel?) My thought was full with doubt.

As if he notice how I act, Elsword chuckle. "Eisuke is the one who own this hotel."

"H-he does?!"

"Yeah. But we never told anybody. Just for fun." He smiles. "Here." He hand me a pager and an elevator card. "Whenever I page you, you have to come here within 35 minute."

"Within 35 minute?"

"Yep. Come here on time or I'll punish you." He grinned evilly. "And that card is for the elevator. Use that key card when you come up here."

"Oh, okay. So can I go home?"

Elsword look at me annoyed. His face says what I know what will it says. With that, I nod. "Okay… Stay here…"

"Good." He pats my head. "Well, it's late. Let's take a bath."

"Wait… right now?" I glance over at the bathroom. And Elsword smile. "What, want to bath together?"

"No thank you! I would never bath with a stranger!" I turn away while he grins like he enjoys himself. He walks away in the bathroom, the door close. I lay down on the bed, exhausted. Thinking about today was the long day for me. I can't believe I do something dangerous like this. It's good that I didn't sold to that nasty old creep. I bet he'll do something bad to me. Good thing I've sold to this group of guy. Actually, they're not really a bad person if I get to know them better.

(I don't really know what will happen to me after this…) I sigh.

I fall into the deep sleep.

**-[End of the Chapter]-**

* * *

**Som: Wuhahaha. :D**

**Elsword: I might look so handsome in this. :3**

**Elesis: I bet… I will never gonna be in the story… NUUUU.**

**Eve: You're right…**

**Som: Yeah. xD Sorry. T.T**

**Raven: Feel bad for you.**

**Add: …**

**Som: Well, you have to find out the story will go sad or happy. *wink* xD**

**Chung: lol**

**Elesis ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**-[Chapter 2: Fake Girlfriend]-**

I wake up with Eve besides me. Her sleeping face was really cute. I know her somewhere. She's the queen of all the Nasod. She have the special power like I do. No one know that I have special power, I keep it in secrete, never told anybody. Some of my other friends know that I have special power because they have it, too. Of course, Eve have it too. And I decide to make her my fake girlfriend for my business with someone.

(If the business deal was over, I'll let her go.)

I sit myself up on the bed, stretching myself then walk over to the bathroom. I just wait for her to wake up.

(Maybe she is no use to me after that's over.)

I have no idea that she was up in that auction. I just thought that it was her power that is the reason she was up for the auction. But nah, I was wrong. She just clumsy, that's all.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from the bedroom. "Argh… this is not a dream? Dang it…"

(Not a dream? Pfft… she still thinks this is a dream?) I laugh silently. (What a weirdo.)

"Oh, good morning," Her voice runs through the bathroom.

"Mornin'," I reply. "So, this is not a dream, you got it?"

"Y-you heard?"

"Yeah. You voice were so loud than a big pan hit your head." I laugh. "Very loud."

"So rude! I hope everything was a dream. At least I can go back home…" She sounds very sad. But I can't let her go yet until I make sure she wasn't trying to escaping.

"You can't go yet." I speak through the bathroom.

"Yeah… I know that. But can I go to work, though?"

"…Come when I page you." I open the bathroom door and walk away to the kitchen.

"O-okay! I'll come when you page me." She looks at her watch and hurried out of the door. I laugh when I see how hurry she was.

* * *

I come down to the penthouse lobby. The guys were playing cards again. When they notice me, Ota is the first one who greets me. "Elsword! Play card with us."

"Um… okay." I go down to them and normally, 3 women come here to play card with us. It was Baba's. It's his women. 3 of them.

"Well, well. You guys are good, too." Baba sounds disappoint. "Looks like you will win this round…"

"Of course! I'm so good at card game." Ota smile.

"Hm… Where's Kishi?" I ask.

"Mamo out for his work as a detective," Baba sighs. "He never gets to play card with us…"

"He got busy all the time. It's normal." Eisuke smirk. "But where's the woman?"

"What, you didn't see her?" I said. "If she's going to go out of here, she only have to come down here so she can get out of this penthouse."

"Well, that woman might walk tiptoe, so that all of us didn't notice." Soryu said. "Or maybe she has escape out of here."

"Well, I didn't even notice 'cause we were playing cards." Ota said. "Elsword, just go search for her. If she escapes, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

I sigh. "That girl… if I find her, I'll punish her for sure."

"Or give her to me if you want." Baba smirk.

"As if I would." I laugh. "Well, got to go."

I hurry walk out of the door while they keep playing cards. I just don't trust her yet. If she's escape, the $20 million will be all waste.

* * *

I walk down the stairs and look around for Eve. I see her carried bed sheet. I breathe deeply in relieve. Just then, a groupie runs towards me, their faces appear to be a fangirl's face.

"Eeeeekkkkk! Elsword's here!"

"The one who live in the penthouse!?"

"Oh my god, he's hot!"

(Er… crap. I have to go.) I start to run. But it's too late. They run toward me, surrounded me before I could escape from them.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I would meet you like this!"

"It's an honor!"

"Um…"

"Oh! Can I take a picture with you?"

"What?! How dare you say that!"

"I am the one who got to take a picture of him!"

"No, I am!"

(C'mon… this is why I hate women…) I sigh. I don't even know that Eve stares at me. She gives the signal of something. She said something, "…Run-to-the…penthouse?" I say.

(Oh yeah. No one is allowed to go up there.) I laugh silently. I decide to take a step back while the arguing still going on. I run back to the penthouse, smile on my face.

* * *

I go back in the penthouse lobby. The guy still playing cards. They all look at me, "Well?"

"…She still there." I turn my face away to the other side.

"Well, well. She is such a good girl." Baba grinned.

"Yep. Looks like pets never leave their Master no matter what." Ota smirk.

"It's good that she didn't escape." Eisuke smirk. "The money will be such a waste."

"Yeah, that's what I think." I said. "But nah, she'll never escape from here."

"Hm? What'd you say to her?" Soryu ask.

"I said that if she's trying to escape, I'll punish her." I smirk. "And she wasn't even tried to escape."

"Whoa…" Ota smile. "You look like you enjoy her."

"Yeah." I laugh. "Oh well, let me play card with ya."

"Go ahead." Baba pouted. "But you'll win. I bet you'll win!"

"I'm not that good." I sigh.

"So, did you decide to use that woman?" Soryu said.

"…Yeah. For my business with Nova." I said, "I don't like his daughter, though. Gotta bear with it."

"I heard that she likes you a lot." Eisuke said, "And she is fat. Like a pig."

Baba laugh in amusement, "Oh, Novia? Well, she's kinda fat."

"Not 'kinda', she's fat!" I sigh, "I hope she doesn't have interested in me anymore."

Then Ota tap his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Elsword. How about calling that girl here?" He smirks.

"Oh…" I grinned teasingly. "Fine, fine… If you guys want to play her a little since she's going to be my fake girlfriend."

I decide to page her. Just within 5 minute, she entered the room. "Y-you called?"

"Whoa, she came running." Baba smile. "Welcome!"

"Hey, play card with us." Ota smirk.

"Er… you page me just because of this?" She ask.

"Yeah." I nodded. "And good job, you are here on time."

She sigh, "Sorry, what if I say I have work?"

"Then you still have to come and play." I smirk. "Rule number 1."

She groans, "Huh… You know what, fine."

(Hm… She's angry, huh.) I grinned. (That's normal for a nasod like her.)

"Here, come sit with me." Ota smirk.

She walks up to him and does what she told. She looks like she's tense. It's very funny. "So, what's your name?"

"Eve." She frowns.

"C'mon, don't be like that. We just want to play with you." Ota smile. "Hah… I feel so good when you frown like that."

"What, she looks like your dog?" Eisuke smirk.

(Pfft…) I almost blurt out laughing.

"D-dog?!" She gazes at Ota.

"Yeah! You two look very identical!" Ota laugh. "Especially when I pet you."

"You're kidding me…" She sigh, "Just don't treat me like a pet."

"Oh, we won't," Baba smirk, "We like to tease cute girls."

"Not me anyway." Soryu said coldly.

A Nasod queen sometimes has some flustered in her mind or even irritable things. I haven't told her about the business yet. I was just about to tell her when she got back from work. Maybe now.

"Eve, come with me a sec." I walk away from the group and stop on the staircase. "I want to use you for something."

"Use me?"

Her eye was full with doubts. But I say it anyway. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes open wide, "You said what…?"

I sigh, "I want you to be my girlfriend. Is that what you want to hear it all over again, and again?"

"Excuse me, but what exactly kind of 'girlfriend'?" She asks.

"A fake one." I said, "For my business deal with someone."

"…Oh." She nods like she understands what I was saying. I smirk when I see her expression, "What, you really think I want you as my 'real' girlfriend?"

She narrows her eye, "As if I want that. Sorry for disappoint you."

"So you accept?" I ask. Then she nodded, "If you really need my help."

"Thanks a lot." I smile. "So, today is the day Nova come. Be prepare, got it?"

She nodded, "Got it… So that person name's Nova?"

"Yeah. He has a daughter that's going to come back here. His daughter really has an interested in me. So I have to have someone on my side." I smirk, "So that Nova doesn't get her as my girlfriend. She's really weird to me. I don't like that kind of women."

"Got it, got it." She sigh, "So, what did I have to do?"

I smirk, "Change into something else, we're going out."

"Er… okay." She then walks up the staircase. The guy looks at me curiously, but then smirk, "What are they doing, sweet talk?" Baba smirk.

"Dude, nothing like that." I sigh.

"So, what did you talk about back there?" Eisuke said.

"My business deal with Nova, she's gonna be my fake girlfriend, soon." I laugh silently.

"Way to go." Ota laugh. "But his daughter really likes you."

"Yeah… Pain in the butt." I sigh.

Soryu laugh, "…You'll enjoy it."

* * *

I bought her to the cloths store. The whole store was close just for me, so that no one can interrupt me.

(Alright… let's starts here.)

"…Choose a dress."

"What?"

"A dress, for a party today." I smirk, "Choose the one that are not making you look weird, not too much showing, not too much of-"

"Alright, alright!" She sigh, "I got it."

The owner of the shop shows her around and 10 minutes later, she starts to change dresses to another dress. "Hm…" I look at the dress that she was wearing.

"So?"

"Neh, makes you look fat. Next."

She frowns, but then goes back in the changing room. While I sit on the sofa, legs across, waiting for her to come out of the changing room, she says, "Is Nova in that party?"

"Yeah. And his daughter name's Novia." I said, "Don't try to get too close to her. She gets jealous so easily and loves to eat much food. Well, what do you think?"

"…She's fat."

"Totally," I laugh, "Don't make any weird face when you see her."

"I won't."

I always thought that she will look good in any dress. Well, maybe it's easy to find her the right dress.

2 minutes later, she came out with a black, skinny dress. "Well?"

"…" I look at it and sigh silently, "Not sexy, next."

She goes back in with a sigh. Again, 2 minutes later, she came out. This time she wears a grey, with a skirt. I stare at it and smirk, "We'll get this one."

"Of course," The owner smiles.

I look at Eve, "Change to your cloths. We're going to another store."

"Another one?"

"Yeah." I smirk, "But you have good eyes. That dress looks good on you."

"Yeah, thanks." She then goes back in.

The owner hand me the bag of the dress, then bow. "Thank you."

(I hope this works. I have to avoid Novia. She always pops up out of nowhere.) I sigh. (I hope she's not going to follow me everywhere if I have girlfriend.)

As soon as Eve came out of that changing room, I take her by the arm and walk to the jewelry store. The store was close just for me because I'm in Ichinomiya's group.

Eve's eyes were full with sparkles when she sees the jewelry. I chuckle when I see the expression of hers. "…Do I need these for the party?" She asks.

"Well, yeah you do." I said, "You'll look bad without jewelry."

I look at the necklets one by one until I found the one with the heart. I bring it to her neck and place it in her hand while she looking confuse. I look around for an earring and as soon as I think it suits her, I'm done for the day. I finish buying jewelry and ready to go to the party that Nova was in.

* * *

After she was changed to her dress, we went to the party that was set in the restaurant in the casino. We walk in and Nova greet us with a grinned, "Welcome, Elsword!"

"Thank you, Nova." I smile, then whispered to Eve's ear, "Eve, put your left arm on my waist."

"I have to do this?" She whispered.

"Yes you do." I chuckle. She do what I told her to and Nova laugh silently, "Who's that with you?"

I smile brightly, "This is my girlfriend, Eve."

"Nice to meet you…" She bows deeply.

"You too," Nova smile, then it disappears, "Novia is not going to be happy if she's find out you have a girlfriend…"

"Haha, I guess so." I chuckle.

After we finish our conversation, Nova leads us to his table. I sit next to Eve and hope that Novia isn't coming to freak me out.

(Don't laugh, don't freak out, and don't do anything. Just-)

"Elsword!"

Suddenly, someone's arm crosses my shoulders. "I miss you sooooo much!"

(…Crap. Argh, I can feel her breast on my back.) I sigh.

I hear a giggling next to me, I frown at her then she stop. "How have you been?! I haven't seen you like…forever!"

"Now, now. Novia, sit down." Nova pats his next spot and Novia sitting down with a smile on her face. She stares at me with a grinned. It's really creepy, I got tense. But then I decide to pull myself together. "H-how are you doing?"

"Great! I really, really want to see you and I did!"

She doesn't even notice that Eve was right next to me. She just keeps laughing like I'm the only one who was sitting with them.

(Oh well…)

"Eve, say hello to Novia." I smile at her.

"Nice to meet you…" Eve says. Just when she says that, Novia's face becomes clouded. "…Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Eve." I kiss Eve's forehead. Then Novia's frown, "You have a girlfriend…? But before you aren't!"

"I know. Pretty fast, huh?" I grinned, "Well, what can you do about it now?"

Novia turn to her father, "Daddy! I hate this! You told me that he's single! Why did you lie to me!?"

"Little Novia, calm down. I don't know that he already have a girlfriend." Nova sigh, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

(Pfft… how cool, they talk like that.)

"Hmph!" Novia pouted. "I can't believe such a woman…would date a hot guy like Elsword."

I can see on my side that Eve almost groans. I guess she kinda hold it in. I almost burst out laughing of hers.

Nova decides to order some expensive food to this table and we start to eat and chatting. Novia eats like a pig, but I can't say that if I did, Nova is going to be mad and our business is gonna be over. What I can do right now is just think what I can't say.

(Yeah, I always thought like that.) I chuckle, (She eat so fast like a fat pig.)

It looks like Eve was thinking about it too because I kinda hear her giggling. "What, you know that already?" I whispered to her.

"Pfffttt… Of course, I know that already." She giggles.

"Didn't know you can giggle like that." I smirk.

"Stop it." She sighs.

"Hey, what are you talking, whispering to each other?" Novia glance over at Eve with a frown look on her face.

"…Nothing at all." Eve force a smile, but then Novia sigh. "Why did Elsword have to be with such a girl like you…?"

(She jealous again, huh…)

"Now, don't get angry, sweetie. Let's enjoy our meal." Nova smile.

Eve stand up to her feet, "I have to go to the bathroom." And then she walks away. Novia frowns and follow her. Something might happen after all…

* * *

I wait for Eve in front of the restaurant for like 10 minutes and she doesn't come out yet. I knew something might happen to her. Good thing I put a tracking device behind her neck just in case. It's really scary, these tracking devices… But it was useful sometimes.

(Hm… so where is she?)

I look at the map on my phone and she was in kind of a warehouse by the sea. Maybe Novia takes Eve to threaten her…

(C'mon. Why did she have to be so mad and jealous?) I sigh while I put my phone away, (I hate woman…)

**[End of the Chapter]**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
:D Hai. xD What will happen to Eve now? :O  
You have to find out by reading dis.  
Just cuz you can know…better? .-.**

**Chung: Lovely! :D**

**Som: … xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3: The feeling I don't understand]**

Just when I was about to go met up with Elsword, Novia came up to me, and her face was in a bad-tempered. "Eve, come with me for a moment."

I stare at her, knew something was up. She leads me to the parking lot. I look around her and see no people there. (What's with her?) I sigh silently, (I thought something were up?)

Confuse with my thoughts, I feel the tight rope tie me up I can't even move. Even though I have much power, I can't fight back like this. Suddenly, two men approach in front of me while Novia turn her back on me. "Don't move or speaks." They say, "Or you'll die."

(W-what? So this is a trick?!) I thought, (Damn it… I should have notice sooner.)

"…Let's go before someone came." Novia smirk at me, "What's with that face? Scared?" She laughed at me. I frown at her, "What do you want from me?"

"…." She keeps quite. I get angry, "Money? The successful for the business? Or to kill me away from Elsword?"

She look at me irritable and smiles like a devil smile down upon at me, "Shut this girl up. And as soon as you done, we're out of here."

I suddenly feel foolish by what happen. And I always thought why I always want to kill people behind someone's back. I'm just a fool that get angry easily. Especially with this big one here. I don't really know why I get angry so much. If it possible, I want to use some of my skills right here and kill the two men. I can't kill Novia because she's the daughter of the Paris famous hotel owner. They are in between the business, so I can't.

While I'm thinking that, I feel a hard pressure on my stomach. It's hard and hurt that I don't have the power to fight back. I faint. After that, I feel that the men push me inside a car and blindfold me. The car start moving and I have no idea where they could take me to.

* * *

The car stop and I'm shoved onto a hard, concrete surface. I can smell saults and the sound of the water splashing.

"Take off her blindfold." Novia says.

They take off my blindfold and I stare silently to the ground and Novia starts to speak; "Now no one can find us here in the warehouse near the ocean." She laughs.

"…What do you want?" I gaze at her.

Novia speaks madly, "I'll go straight to the point. Break up with Elsword."

(…That's it? She brought me here for this?) I sigh silently, (Oh well… I'm going to say it anyway. For Elsword's sake.)

"No." I look at her. But then her face turned red, "You don't deserve Elsword and you say 'no'?!" She frowns.

I smirk, "Well, the truth is that you don't deserve him either." I grinned, "And the reason I said no is because I love him."

Her face grows even serious, madder, and the more of that grow, the more I enjoy it. "You snotty little…" She raises her hand, but then put it down, "You still love him even though you're in this situation?!"

"My feeling for him won't changes, no matter what you do to me." I say.

(I have no choice but to say that.)

I look at her in the eyes and her mouth twists with fury when she sees I won't look away. She smile evilly at me, "Boys, make this end."

"Yes, Ms. Novia!"

The two men raise his gun at me. The one point at my head and the other one pointed straight to my stomach. If they just shoot it at me at once. Guns can hurt me. Or kill me. 2 shoots, I'm dead.

(I knew this would happen.) I thought, feeling despair, (…Why am I feeling so hopeless? Am I sad to go?)

I stare to the ground and wait for the gun shoot sound. But instead of the gun shoot sound, I heard sounds of men shouted.

"Arghhhh!"

I look up and saw Elsword and Eisuke fighting those two men down. After that, Elsword walk up to me and smile at me like when the two of us in his suite alone, "Looks like I'm here on time," He pats my head, "Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No they didn't. But how did you know?"

He smirks, "I'll explain it later." He unties the rope that was around me and he helps me up. The doubts fill my head, (Why did he have to be so kind?) I thought, (He was here on time… No shame.)

He looks at Novia. The way he looks at her was different. Angry, mad, worried, the care I feel. Whatever he did to me, I'm not going to fall for him. I regret it in the past.

"Why did you do this, Novia?" He says. His voice is kind of mad. I look at Novia who was speechless and looking surprise at what just happen. Her face become pale, "E-Elsword… I-I…"

"Answer me." He step up to Novia, "…Tell me the truth, Novia."

She stare to the ground, cannot face him, "…Okay, if you say that…" She looks at Elsword, "It's because I want her out of your life! She doesn't deserve you! So that's why I brought her here… just to talk to her alone."

Elsword's face was displease, "…Women are hard to understand…" He mumbles, but then speaks, "I know how you feel, but things can't change." He said, "And besides, I love Eve. No one can tear us apart."

Elsword then pull me close to him that I can feel his warmth. (It's just an act…right?) I thought, (…Why am I acting so different after I'm will be with him from now on?)

I can tell all of that was an act. But there was something behind it. It was so real I could believe it.

Novia look at us, her eyes were almost red. She's angry, but speak calm, "…I understand. But… I think I found my true love." She turns to look at Eisuke.

(…Huh?)

"What do you mean?" Eisuke says. Novia then smile happily and walk over to Eisuke, "My love! I found it!"

"Pffft… Just as I planned." Elsword smirk mischievously.

"What… you!" Eisuke groan.

I nodded, "So this is your plan…" I says, "Make Novia fall for Eisuke."

Elsword laugh with amusement, "Yep. You're so smart." He pats my head in amusement.

"I'm not a dog." I sigh.

Novia cling on Eisuke and she smile happily. Eisuke still have that mad face on him. I look at them and can't help but laugh silently to myself. It's really marvelous for seeing the two of them here. The question still on my head, 'how did they found me?'

* * *

I'm sitting in a limo with Elsword and Eisuke. Novia have to go back to her house with Nova. Eisuke frown, "I hate you. That woman is too fat."

"Isn't she your type?" Elsword laugh. Eisuke look at Elsword irately but then turn his face away.

"So, how did you found me there?" I decide to ask. He then smiles, "This." Suddenly, he reaches his hand out to me, closer and closer to my neck. He reaches his hand behind my neck and pulls something out. "Is that…a tracking device?" My eyes wide open.

"Yep." He grinned, "I know. This kind of thing is scary. It's like someone stalks you with this kind of electronic."

"…I'm gonna get you back, Elsword." Eisuke talk like he displeases, "That woman is not even my type and now you giving her to me."

Elsword chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that. I have no choice."

(No choice? Can't he just let it go?) I thought.

"But there's one thing I learn there." He sigh deeply, "…There's nothing scarier than a jealous women. I learned that a lot now."

"…Agree." Eisuke nodded in agreement.

I look at the two of them having a frighten face, I almost blurt out laughing because of their faces. "So, what now?" I say, "Do we continue acting…?"

Elsword suddenly smirks, "Of course. We'll keep pretending until they go back to Paris."

"Okay." I nod, "So if that's over, you'll let me go, right?"

He looks at me patting my head with a smile on his face and without a word. He then looks away, "…Yeah. You can go. You can go free."

Sad. His voice sounded so sad. But it was just my imagination. He would never care about someone like me or feel bad about me. If he knows I was a Nasod, that's another thing. Elsword, who was trained by Red Knights…to search for an El Shard could never understand me.

We went back to the hotel after all of the horrible things happen.

* * *

After the shower, I walk back to the bedroom and overheard Elsword talking to the phone, "…Did you find her?"

('Her'? Who is he talking about?) I thought as I listening in, (Maybe it's his girlfriend?)

"Oh… Nah, it's okay, you did your best. Anyway, thanks a lot." He hung up and sighs, "…I'll find you, I promise."

The step getting closer and closer. The door open and I couldn't escape in time. His eyes open wide when he sees me, "What are you doing?"

"Um…"

"…You were listening in?"

"I didn't mean to…" I said, "I was going to go in then I overheard."

He nod, but then walk away. I decide to ask him anyway, "So, who's 'her'?"

"…" He silence, but then speak, "…None of your business." Then he walks into the bathroom. His word was cold.

(I guess that person must be his girlfriend.) I thought as I walk into the bedroom, (Oh well, why do I care.)

Listen to the tone of his voice, it's sad. Is that person really important? Why do I care? Do I feel sad just being say, 'None of your business'?

"…I feel like I want to know who's that person is." I say to myself as I lay down on the bed, "He would never tell me about himself or even his life."

The question keeps going on and on in my head until Elsword came into the bedroom with his sad face. Our eyes met for a moment, and then he lay down on the bed, turning his back on me. I decide to sleep with his back on me.

10 minutes later, I can't sleep. I look back at Elsword who still haven't turned his face to me. The reason I can't sleep is the question. I don't really know why I care so much. What if it was his girlfriend? Do I care?

(Oh whatever… I'm just gonna ask so that I can finally go to sleep.)

I decide to sit up on the bed and speak up, "…Are you awake?"

"…." There was no answer back at me, but then he speaks, "Yeah…"

"…Can I ask you who that person that you were searching for is?" I say. I can hear him sighing and seems to be annoyed by me, "…Why did you want to know?"

"Oh…" He suddenly sits up and walks toward me, "Now you're asking me twice… What do you want to know?"

He was right in front of me, his eyes look down upon me and it was kind of cold, "Why did you want to know…?"

"Um… It's just that… I was just curious," I say nervously when I see that cold eyes. He then brings his face close to mine, "…You don't know about me, so…"

Our lips were close enough to touch. Unable to go anywhere, I close my eyes shut. Instead of the kiss, he pinches my cheek, "…So don't try to act like you know about me." He smirk, then he walk back to his bed.

(I-I wasn't expecting that…) I thought, (But I want to know… Just why?)

I shake my head, trying to get that question off me. I lay down on the bed when he just about to speak up, "…I'm just gonna tell you one thing." He says, "The person I was searching for is very important."

"…That's all?"

"Yeah." He says, "Good night." He pulls the sheet and covers himself. Confuse, I sleep.

(What the heck… So that person is important to him… Is it his mother?)

I don't know any his sibling. His parents must be dead. (…It's his girlfriend.) I thought, (This feeling again…)

I sigh silently to myself and finally go to sleep for work tomorrow.

* * *

I'm in a VIP room with Rena, Aisha, and Ara. They got to work here too. "Eve, you were gone like 2 days! Where were you?"

"Oh… I…" I stop my sentence.

"Hm?" Aisha slide her head to the side, "You what?"

"I… I were sick." I lied when I remember those 3 rules. Ara smiles, "So you're better. Good for you, Eve."

"Yeah… I haven't learned the skill…" Rena sighs, "It's really hard to learn."

"Ohhh, the new skill that you were learning?" Aisha chuckle, "Sure looks hard."

These 3 have a special power. I know that Elsword have it too. I have to be careful of anyone who I didn't know. They might take my power behind my back.

Everyone have a weakness on their power. If that weakness spot got destroy, the power will go inside the body on the one who destroy it. And that person will gain more power.

"You guys can go do another room. I'll take care of this one." I said.

"Okay. I'll go do in room 1543." Rena smiles and then walks out of the room. Then Aisha follows her.

"Well then, another time, Eve." Ara smiles, and walk out of the room.

Suddenly, Moby and Reby appears in front of me. "Hello, Eve! How's your day?" Moby smiles.

"As usual. Things happen a lot lately." I sigh, "The guy buy me at the auction and his business and all… it's a really long story."

"Ohhh… Who's that guy?" Reby says. I pull the sheet up, "Elsword. I have to obey him about everything."

"Well… I feel bad. You're a Nasod Queen and you have to obey him…" Moby frown, "But is he in the Red Knights Group? The one who was trained by the Red Knights?"

"Yeah. I know that I have a special power like him and I still have to obey his 3 rules." I groan, "…Pain."

I suddenly hear a footsteps coming down the hall way, then Moby and Reby disappear. The person who came into the room is Baba.

"Oh, hey." I greet him. Then he smiles back, "Hey, my angel." He wink, "How are you doing?"

"…Fine." I say, "Um, why are you here?"

"Just want to see you're okay about last night." He said, "Novia took you to the warehouse, right?"

"Yeah…" I said, "But Elsword and Eisuke save me so I'm alright."

Baba grinned, "You know, that Elsword guy is really something," He suddenly said, "He can be confusing sometime. Especially about love. Something like that."

"…I guess so too." I nodded, agree, "I ask him about the women he was searching for and he just say, 'The person I was searching for is very important'. He could never tell anyone about himself."

Baba's expression suddenly turn serious, "The woman he was searching for, huh." He said, "You want to know?"

"…Know?"

"That woman he was searching for." Baba smirks. Then I nodded as soon as he finishes his sentence, "That woman he was searching for…was his older sister."

(…His older sister?) I thought, (So she is very important to him, huh…)

I don't know why I feel relieve that it's not his girlfriend. I still have to know what she's look like so that I can find her. Maybe he'll let me go if I found her.

"Anyway…" As I was going to speak, a pager shivered in my pocket, "Elsword's calling again…" I sigh.

"Well then, why don't you go?" Baba grinned. "Must be an emergency."

"Okay, thanks." I hurried out of the room.

* * *

I go into the penthouse and there, Elsword waiting for me. "You're here on time, great job." He smiles, "Well, gotta tell you one thing."

"What?"

"When I page you, come here within 3 minutes." He smirks, "Got it?"

(3 minutes?! Is he crazy? I can't make it here in 3 minutes.) I sigh, but nodded, "Okay…"

"Good, good." He pats my head, "So, we're going out again."

"Um… with Novia?" I said, then he grinned, "Yeah. And we have to drag Eisuke with us."

I laugh silently, "Right."

"This is such a pain. Why did I have to go?" Eisuke frown, "I hate you…"

Elsword laugh, "Don't be so mean, Eisuke. Just think that the reason you did this just for me."

"As if I wanted to do this." He sighs.

"Oh well. Eve, change into something. We're going shopping with Novia," Elsword smiles.

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

We drive a limo to the cloths store. Novia's happy as if nothing happen between me and her. She walks around happily, looking for dresses. Eisuke standing next to me, frowning while Novia dragging Elsword around with her. "Why did I have to come…" Eisuke sighs, "I know it's for his business, but can't Soryu come instead of me?"

"Sounds like you don't want to accept the fact that Novia likes you?" I grinned, "So that's why he decides to bring you along."

"I know that. But I don't really like Novia. She eats like a pig." He frowns, "When is this gonna be over…?"

I chuckle, "That's what Elsword says when he mentions Novia into the conversation."

I standing there, chatting with Eisuke and I glance over to the side and see a pair of rings set. It's full with diamonds, stones, and some of them were a normal ring. A ring is a symbol of a couple if I wasn't wrong. A couple ring. I don't really want it for a reason.

(That's too stupid for a human. Couple rings…?)

I look at it for a long time while I thought and Elsword walks over to me and look in the direction that I was looking in. He then grins, "What, you don't have a ring?"

"No. I don't really want one anyway," I say, "I was just looking at them."

Novia run over us and drag Eisuke with her, a smile on her face, "Eisuke, let's choose my dresses together!"

Eisuke frown, "Fine, fine."

Elsword laugh, "Sometimes, I feel bad for him," He turns to the counter and look at the pairs of ring.

(What is he doing?)

"Hm…" He picks up a diamond white ring and wears it on my middle finger. Then he smiles, "I'll get this one, please."

"Of course," The employee smiles.  
He then look at my hand and smirks, "I like it. Keep it on."

(Seriously, what's with him?) I sigh silently.

"What do you think of my sexy black lace, Eisuke?!" Novia smiles as she poses.

"Not so bad, I guess." Eisuke spoke while he's looking at other dresses.

Novia pouted, "Let's go pick out another dress for me!" Then Novia drag Eisuke over to the back of the store.

Elsword laugh, "Poor him. But I have to do this to success the business deal."

"I understand that." I say, "Um… But can I ask you something… again?"

Suddenly, his face become serious, his eyes are looking into mine, "…If it's about the person I was searching for, I won't answer it."

"…Sorry." I sigh, "I won't ask for it again."

Elsword then smiles, "…Thanks. You're a good pet." He pats my head, "It's a pain for me… so don't ask."

"…Sure, I won't again." I say, "I know how you feel. You don't have parents…after all."

His eyes are open wide, but then turn to his serious face, "You know already…?" He sighs, "I'm so bad at this game…"

"Game?" I frown, "I know it was you since I met you after that auction. But did the others know?" Then he shakes his head, "No. I never tell them. Well then…"

Suddenly, he grab my chins up, "You are very wise, Nasod Queen."

I shake his hand away and look at him in the eyes, "I know who you're searching for." I say, "…It's your older sister, isn't it?"

"…." He was silence this time, but then he look away, "…It got nothing to do with a Nasod like you."

(Hmph… Cold.)

Elsword look back at Novia and Eisuke. They still walk around. Then Elsword turn back with a sigh, "Y'know… I never thought you'd know. …Who told you?"

"Oh. Baba told me." I said, "But I was curious and can't help…"

"That thief again…" He sighs, "But why are you so curious about that?"

"…I don't know." I said, "Even though I know that you are trained from the Red Knights to search for El Shard… including your sister, I could not trust you. And the fact that I ask… Well, I don't really know. The feeling just tell me to."

Just then, he smirks, "Oh? You have feelings? I thought you don't have one."

"Of course I have one because of my friends taught me!" I raise my hand at him but he caught it with an evil smile on his face, "Surely you can trust me. I'm a good guy after all…" Just when he was about to kiss me, Novia run over with a frown, "What are you doing, Elsword?!" She cling to him, "Don't do stuff like that in front of meee!"

"Okay, okay…" Elsword sigh, "So, are you guys done shopping?"

"Yep! I got sooooo many dresses!" Novia smile brightly, "Time to go back to my dad's office, hm?"

"Finally…" Eisuke sigh heavily. Elsword laugh after the act of Eisuke, "Of course, let's go back."

(…He would never tell me.) I thought, (Why did I want to know anyway?)

* * *

After we done taking Novia back to Nora's office, we all go back to the hotel. I'm in Elsword's suite, waiting for him to done taking shower. I sit down on the sofa in the living room, a little exhausted. Just then, I heard Elsword's voice.

"…You find her?"

(…Again…? He asks someone to search for her again…) I walk over to the bedroom so that I can hear it clear.

"Oh…" I heard him say, "Thanks Raven, you're a big help. And ask Add if he find her….Yeah, thanks." Then he hung up with a sigh again.

(Add…?! T-that guy who kidnaped me to his lab?!) My eyes open wide of my thoughts, (…They are friends? With Add?! I can't believe him!)

After I have a big sigh, I go into the bedroom. I see Elsword lying on the bed, his eyes close. I sigh silently, "…Did it go well?"

"…..I guess." He finally answers, "You can go to work tomorrow. There's no schedule tomorrow and you can sleep first. I'm busy tomorrow." Then his eyes close again.

(…Human are hard to understand. Especially a person like him.) I thought, (Why did he have to search for his older sister? To have someone else search for him? She's that important?)

I decide to shower and sleep. Thinking what will happen tomorrow. Well, that jerk still alive and it make me a little displease.

* * *

**Som's Note:  
Well, well. Elsword's hot. xD  
I like to fangirling about him so much. -.-  
I HOPE THEY'LL BE PEOPLE OUT THERE  
WILL READ THIS STORY. ;A;  
So, Ota's mine in this story.  
So back off. ._.**

**Elesis: Finally… O_O Elsword's searching for me?! :D**

**Elsword: Yah… ewe**

**Rena: You must love her very much… T_T**

**Chung: Sad…**

**Add: 'That jerk'? Excuse me, Eve? -.-**

**Eve: What. You're a jerk.**

**Som: lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4: Danger]**

"…Nasod Queen?" Add's eyes open wide when he hears that I buy Eve at the auction, "That girl…? She still alive?"

"Of course, she is still alive. Who do you think she is?" I chuckle, "She wouldn't die easily." It's me and my friends in the penthouse lobby, chatting things. They all have a special power like I do. After they help me searching for my sister, Elesis, I decide to invite them here so that I can tell them about Eve a little.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see her face since I kidnap her to my lab…" Add suddenly grinned, "I feel like I want to see her again…"

"YOU kidnap her?" Raven frown, "Why don't you tell us about it instead of keeping it all to yourself?"

I laugh, "I actually knew that. So… you want to meet her?" I smile mischievously. Chung suddenly grinned, "Are you sure? She'll freak out."

I decide to page her and she came in within 2 and 59 second. "Y-you call?" She said, panting. "2 minutes and 59 second. Almost late."

"So why-" Her eyes stop at Add and her eyes open wide. She turns around back to the door to leave with a pale face on her, "Hey, where are you going?" I say.

"…That jerks…" She mumbles. Raven and Chung giggle when they heard what she was saying and Add rolls his eyes.

"Come here, Eve." I smirk at her, "Rule number 1."

She sighs and walks towards me with a frown on her face. Add sighs, "…Why are you calling me 'jerk' now? Jeez…"

"I still remember that and I still won't forgive you," She groans, "And I always think you're just some jerk that I know."

I smile, "Chill out, Eve. The past is the past. I promise he won't do anything to you," I pat her head and she glare at me in annoyance. "So you page me here just to let these guys look at me?"

"Well… Add just want to meet you again, so Elsword decide to page you," Chung say, "Oh well, we all know you anyway."

Eve sigh silently, "Anyway, you say you are going to be busy today? So why are you here then?"

"None of your business," I grin, "But I guess you already know," I mess up her hair, and pull away, "Well then, let's go guys," I stand up on my feet and walk out the door.

(…Here we go.)

* * *

They were helping me out. I heard that my sister wandered around the town. I also heard that she was doing well and it made me happy. I wandered around out here just try to find her and bring her back. We were apart since we were little. The things I know about her is that she have long red hair and she have a rune symbol on the back of her right hand. I also have one on my left shoulder.

(She should be around here…)

I walk around the building and start to search for her. Suddenly, a guy approaches me. He looks a little illicit if you ask me. "Well, hello there. Trying to find your sister, Elesis?"

My eyes open wide when the man say her name, "…How did you know…? Who are you?"

"Hmph… you don't need to know. I'm after your sister, you see. It's because she is the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights. As soon as I found her, I will steal her power." He grinned evilly and I groan, "I'll find her first before you and protect her. I don't know who you are, but if you do anything to her, I won't forgive you."

He suddenly frowns, "Maybe that Nasod Core even have more powerful than you sister's power…"

(…Who is this guy? He isn't some of the kind who has special power. Who the hell is he?)

As if he knows what I was thinking, he smiles, "I'm just a normal human. But I found out because I see someone use a skill, so I force them to tell me all about it," He smirks, "I just want to have something that humans don't. They also tell me that if normal human kill a person who have special power, they will have it too. Lucky me, right?" He grins at me. I can't help but clench my fist just because a normal human know about these thing.

"So you want my sister's special ability?" I frown, "Too bad, no one found her yet. It'll be hard for you to find her."

"Hm… Then I'll change my mind," He smiles, "Maybe a Nasod Core is even more powerful than your sister's special ability…"

(…Did he mean…Eve?!)

"Well then… got to go. Protect her if you can," He chuckle, then walk away. I just standing there, feeling worried about Eve.

(I have to tell her to be careful. She has a strong power in her.) I thought, feeling worried, (Why am I worried about her…? I didn't have a feeling for her, so why?) All of this fuss is almost killing me right now.

Suddenly, my phone in my pocket shivered. It's Raven, "Hey, Elsword. Add and Chung still hasn't found her. Including me." His voice rang through the phone, "Sorry, we couldn't be any help."

"…It's okay. I know you guys did your best." I grinned, "Thanks anyway. You guys can go home. Tell Add and Chung I said thanks."

"Sure, no problem." I hung up and sigh heavily to myself in disappointment, (Another failure… Way to go.)

It's dark and it's almost 10:00 PM. We were searching for her for more like an hour. Eve was maybe sleep right now. I decide to go back to the penthouse.

* * *

I open the bedroom door and hear the water moving along the shower inside the bathroom. Eve's in there. (She hasn't gone to bed yet? Oh well…) I thought, (I'm going to tell her.)

That man is just a normal human… but he found out. What if he got the power and does something bad? If he kills Eve… and got her power, he will be more powerful than me. If Eve dies…

(I'll be sad. She has to protect herself.) I sighs, (…Nasod Queen… No falling for her.)

I lie down on the bed, strain about all this fuss. Eve then come out of the bathroom, staring at me, "What's up? You look strain." She says, "You didn't found her?"

"…Something worse than that," I sigh heavily, "A guy…just walk up to me and told me everything. Special ability, power…"

"What do you mean?" She hangs her head to the side. I sit myself up, "…You have to protect yourself, got it?"

"…Ah-huh. So, what's with you?" She says with her emotionless face, "You're strange."

"Just do it. I don't want myself to protect you, so you have to protect yourself." I say coldly, "…Maybe someone out there knows about our power and kills us for it."

Eve was silence, but then nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll be careful." She sighs then walks towards the bed next to mine, "But somehow, you look sad." I turn my head to her with those words, "…Sad, huh? I guess you already know why," I said, "I'll never find her. Maybe for eternity," I walk towards the bathroom, feeling displease with that man. I feel like I want to kill him. But I have to wait. If he starts to do something to me, I'll just kill him.

* * *

I remember when I was training with Elesis in the forest. Even though she is mean to me sometimes, I can see her kindness in her. I was so happy about her being the leader of Red Mercenary Knights. But now she gone to lead a mission and never return… Since that, I never got to see her face. That's why I decide to search for her until now.

…With no one besides me, I search for her with my friends help. I don't really want someone to love, someone to protect. Just seeing my sister, it makes me happier than anything else. But somehow, my thought was wrong. But since I met Eve, I still don't understand. I rather chose be alone than got dump.

I went down the penthouse lobby and find Ota and Baba watching the big TV screen. It shows how the auction going. The bid's going on again and again like that for just 1 object. I watch quietly until they notice me, "Oh, Els. Where's that maid girl?" Baba grinned.

"She goes to work," I yawn, "...I came back here late last night…"

"…To search for your sister?" Ota say, "Must be hard for you."

My face become pale, but Baba taps me on the shoulder, "its okay. We are cheering for you!" He smiles, "I hope you'll find your sister soon."

"…Thanks." I nod with a grinned, "So, why are you guys watching this bidding?"

Ota frown with his bored expression, "Nothing to do in particular," He sighs, "I'm sooooo bored! I want to have a girlfriend and I can take her to where she wants to go…"

"Haha, I know. We're just single men; walk around like a lonely wolf…" Baba sighs, "But now, I'm gonna go. More business coming these days…"

"Stealing again, right?" Ota smirks, "Good luck stealing, Baba." I grinned at Ota's sentence, "So where are you getting to steal?"

"An old picture, 40$ million," Baba frown, "I just have to get it…" He speak while he walk towards the door, "Well then, farewell guys."

After Baba walk out of the door, the big TV screen show the cage and inside is a woman sitting in the cage like Eve does before I buy her. Eisuke and Soryu come into the room and their normal expression change. Ota reach out the item for the bid. It's all listed so we can all know things that put in the auction. "That woman isn't on the auction list…" Ota says.

"Again?" Eisuke sighs, "It's the same as your woman, Elsword."

I frown, "…So? What should we do then? Buy her or just let it slide?"

Eisuke look back at the big television scene and sigh heavily before making a decision, "Fine. She must have some reason about why she has been put up for the auction." Eisuke say, "…This is such a pain." He then sits on the sofa and making a call to his agent person for the bid, "We'll be buying that woman. Bid for $15 million." Then he hung up.

"Only $15 million? But you bid for Eve like $20 million…" Ota smile, "You're a kind person, Eisuke!"

"Oi…" Eisuke frown, "You shut it."

"Yes, yes…" Ota grin.

Buying her was success. She was bought to the penthouse. She look nervous different from Eve. "U-uh… You buy me for $15 million… Is there anything you'd like m-me to…"

"Cut it out," Soryu sighs, "We were just saving you from that old man that was going to buy you a minute ago."

"Oh…" She look down on the floor until Eisuke speaks, "I have to ask you one thing, woman."

"Y-yes?"

"…What is the reason that you have been put up for the auction?" Eisuke says coldly and that woman's expression clouded, "…I actually have a boyfriend back then, but we broke up. Now I have a new guy but my ex-boyfriend want to get back together with me. I don't know who to choose… and I decide to put up for the auction."

"So that's the reason," Ota says, "But did the problem solve?"

"…I-I…"

"No huh?" Ota grin, "When you decide to do something, you have to do something that solve your problem and makes you and people around you happy at the end."

"…True that. In the end, you ended up hurting yourself," I say, "Want to rest a bit?"

"R-rest?"

"Just come," I walk towards the door just when Eisuke throw me a hotel room key card, "Take her to room number 453," He says.

"Roger," I catch the hotel room key card with a grin and get out of the penthouse with that woman.

* * *

I hand her the hotel room key card and she suddenly bow at me, "I'm so sorry. I should have thinking things before doing something…" She raises her head, "You went all the trouble because of me…"

"Now, now, stop apologizing. We were just saving you from someone else," I sigh, "Imagine if some pervert out there buy you and do something gross to you. You will regret it."

The sad expression appears on her face, then she nodded, "Thank you for saving me."

Just when I was about to reply back, a man came up to her with the sad expression on his, "There you are! I'm so worried about you when I heard that you have been put up for auction!" He hugs the woman while I stood there, frowning.

Just when he notice me, he release the woman and look at me, "Are you the one who buying my girlfriend, perhaps?" He asks, and then I reply with a sigh, "That was my boss who buys her for $15 million. Whatever, you can have her back now if you really love her," I say, "My boss saves you from being buy by someone else, which is the old man who was going to buy her."

His eyes open wide and turn his eyes back to the woman, "…Good thing you're okay… I'm so worried about you," He says, "And thank you for saving her. It's a big help."

"Yeah, whatever. You guys better stay here tonight. That old man maybe planning to kill you both," After I'm done speaking, the two of them bow at me and walk away into the room. I sigh to myself and when I turn around, I saw Eve standing there. She walks straight towards me and her eyes wandered around the room that 2 of them go in. She finally speaks, "Who are they?" She asks, "Are they some kind in another business with you?"

"Nah, Eisuke just buy that woman at the auction. He saved her from the old man. The one who was going to buy you and we jump in," I say.

"…Oh. So that's the story," She nodded, "Did they want anything? I can give them some cake, flowers, or food."

I hang my head to the side, thinking and spoke, "Give them some flowers. They just getting back together, so give them some."

"Sure," She then walks away like it's nothing surprise. She may be used how I use her to do something.

(Everyone have a reason to do something,) I thought, (Sometimes, it's a pain.) I sighs along my thoughts and walk back to the penthouse.

* * *

I take out my Great Sword and look at the tip of its sword. It was very sharp. It's my sword. It was very powerful if I use it with my skills.

"_That sure was a sharp sword."_ Rune Slayer grin, _"You should've try to use my sword too, Lord Knight…"_

"If I can use magic," I sigh, "If someone has to use your sword, you have to use magic and runes."

"_Sure, sure. You always know stuff so well," _Infinity Sword frown, _"Two is better than one, y'know. I welcome you to use my sword at any time," _He then smiles, _"Anyway, that Nasod Queen is very interesting. She is cute in the other way."_

"_Right. She's very cute with that long hair of hers. But why won't you say anything about her, Lord Knight?"_ Rune Slayer smirks at me and I sighs, "Of course not. Why did I have to say something nice about her?" I say, "It's not like I have crush on her or anything."

Infinity Sword suddenly laugh, _"Calm down, bro. You'll think like that soon enough."_

"_If you feel like you want to protect her, then you might have feeling for her! Oh well, I'm popular with girls anyway,"_ Rune Slayer smile, _"Lordie, you have to protect Eve if she's going to be killed. That man is kind of strange."_

"_Agree," _Infinity Sword frown, _"I hate that man so much. But you, Lord Knight, have to protect Eve. If she dies, you will regret it at the end."_

"Regret, huh," I sigh, "Whatever. If she can't protect herself, I will."

Just then, the door open and Eve walks in. Her eyes open wide with a word, "You…"

"_Hello, Eve."_ Rune Slayer waves his hand and smile, _"Nice to meet cha!"_

"_Same as him,"_ Infinity Sword grin while Eve standing there, confuse.

Finally, she spoke, "Uh… What is going on?" I laugh at her sentence, "This are my another self, see?"

Her eyes wandered around the two of them and suddenly there's a voice, _"So you're Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword, huh…"_

There suddenly 2 girls appears besides Eve. It's another her. _"Hello, girls. You all are so cute when you're together," _Rune Slayer smiles teasingly at them while I sigh silently to myself.

"_Well, well. Aren't you a teasing type?"_

"_Guess he is. Human are the same as we think they are."_

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourself?" After I finish my sentence, they start to say their names, _"My name is Code Empress. I have 3 assistant and they're asleep right now. Moby and Reby is our weapon or you can call them 'drone'."_

"_And I'm Code Battle Seraph," _The one who name Code Battle Seraph says, _"This another one here is Code Nemesis." _She said, pointing at Eve.

Eve sighs, "You don't have to tell my another name," she says,"By the way, why are you 2 here and why did Elsword take his sword out?"

I look back at my sword and smirk at Eve, "Just to see how sharp it is so that I can protect myself from any harm," I say, "You done with your work?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Hope you don't mind," She response back and Infinity Sword smile, _"You two sounds like husband and wife."_

"_I know right! They are so cute when they're together!"_ Rune Slayer grin mischievously at us both and Eve walk into the bathroom with one sentence she say, "Stop joking around, Run Slayer."

"_That's the first time she called my name! So happy," _He chuckle, _"Fine… I'll stop. You're just so cute and I can't help but talk too much."_

Eve sighs and disappears into the bathroom like a cloud. I frown at them after she goes into the bathroom, "You guys… I can't believe you."

"_What?" _Rune Slayer pouted, _"I only speaking the truth! She's really cute…"_

"_Not for me," _Infinity Sword chuckle, _"Code Nemesis is his wife… I shouldn't say anything like that."_

When I heard the word 'wife', my face blush red, "W-what are you thinking!? She's not… not that!" I hurried turn my face away to the window. I don't know why I feel like my face was burning. I feel that for a while now.

"_Hm… So she has her another soul, right?"_ Rune Slayer grin and Infinity Sword suddenly smile, _"Of course she have! Code Empress and Code Battle Seraph, right?"_

I sigh at those two, "What, you guys haven't met them?" I question them.

"_We are friends, but we haven't met each other much in the other dimension,"_ Rune Slayer pout, _"They may be busy…"_

I sigh heavily, strain. I feel like I want to kill that man. Eve may be having a strong heart, but maybe she may be tricked easily. I should try to be closer to her in secrete. "You guys have to tell Code Empress and Code Battle Seraph for me. They can protect Eve very well," I said.

"_Hmmm? Aren't you the one who suppose to be protecting Code Nemesis?" _Infinity Sword laughs, _"I want to see a romantic scene here…"_

They are teasing me.

"Y-you two shut up…" I turn my face away and put my sword back, "You two can go back to your dimension. I'm going to talk to Eve."

"_Yes, yes…" _Rune Slayer sigh and the two of them disappear when I turn around. That is when Eve came out of the bathroom, "…Eve, I have to tell you one thing."

"What?"

"…You have to be real careful of people around you," I say, my face turn serious, "I'm worried."

Her eyes open wide, but then she look away, "Worried? For what?" She said.

"…Someone is going to steal your power, Eve. I just want you to be careful," I sigh, "That man knows everything…"

Everything turns quiet like we're in the forest or something. Just then I heard a chuckle from Eve, "Steal… Steal power? Give me a break," She chuckle, "There is no one going to take my power away. You're over thinking." She then flops down onto the bed.

"I'm not over thinking…" I frown, "Just listen to what I say. Be careful of people around you."

"…" She stares at me.

"…Rule number 1." I smile.

She finally speaks up, "Alright, alright… I'll try." She sighs, "Good night." The light was off on her side, but my side is still open.

In my head, it was so puzzle like I was lost in the maze.

* * *

The next boring day, Eve goes to work like usual and I'm at the living room with others like usual, watching the bid go by.

(It's noon… What is Eve doing now?) I thought about her, (…Wait. Why did I have to…!?)

"Well… Don't you have any work to do, Soryu?" Ota say, "You are a mafia boss… You should be busy on these days."

"Not really. I'm free today and tomorrow," He says, "Anyway, what's going with you today, Elsword? You look down." Soryu suddenly mention me and I snap out of my sense, "H-huh?"

"Are you spacing out, Els?" Baba laugh, "Eh… is it about that cute girl?"

My heart skips a beat, but then I shake my head and get things on track, "You really did think about her!" Ota smile, "She is so lucky to have someone like Elsword to like her." He speak teasingly, "When did you start to fall for her?"

"H-hey! I'm not!" I frown at him, "What makes you say that!?"

Baba pout like a kid, "Eve probably in love with you too… I'm jealous."

I sigh deeply and quickly deny their words, "H-however… I didn't think about her or starting to fall for her. It's your imagination… You guys just thinking things…" I say.

"…Well, I guess I was right," Baba chuckle, "Well, why don't you guys go ahead and play something. I'm going out to the ladies." Baba smirks.

"You always go out for them! Eisuke is busy and so are Mamoru…" Ota sigh, "In the end, I'm always alone." He speaks like a kid.

"I'm going down," I said, "Since I have nothing to do in this living room." I walk to the door, leaving the conversation behind me.

"Aw… You are going to go watch how Eve is doing, right?" Ota smiled.

"No!" I frown and hurry out of the door. Just when I get out of that penthouse, my phone vibrates. I take my phone out and see that the tracking devices I place behind Eve's neck were taken off.

(…I have a bad feeling about this,) I thought as I check up the location where that tracking device where, (It's in that city where I was searching up for my sister! Eve must've been kidnap…)

I then clutch my fist in anger.

I guess that man was at it again…

* * *

**Guys. Look. You guys love me? :D  
Cuz ._. I've been so busy at the fricking school ;-;**

**Chung: My darling :3**

**Elesis: Not really your darling, Chung…**

**Elsword: xDD**

**Chung: .-.**

**Eve: I heard that she already have her bae…**

**Som: Every cute/sexy/hot boys are my bae. :D**

**Chung: WHAT.**

**Add: … lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5: No Words for this Feeling}**

This gang of guys kidnaps me here. At some place that no one would be here. After they take off the tracking device behind my neck… they lead me here. Elsword would never find me. He never will. No one would.

"Now… what should I do with you?" One of the men says with laughter and kicks me down on the ground.

(Ow…! This man…!)

"Haha, this girl is so fun to play with," They then lift up my chin up, "Hm… Beautiful face…"

"Hey!" I blush his hand away in anger, "Why did you have to kidnap me here?"

They all laugh, "Oh, what, is there another reason that we brought you here?" He grinned evilly, "Just wait until our boss come here to take something important from you…"

(Something important… What?) I thought curiously until something very tight all around my waist and they sit me up against the wall. "Now you tight up, there are nothing you can do to break this rope," They smirk down above me.

A sweat down on my face and I have no idea what to do.

Suddenly, a loud bang of the door hit against the wall and the man came in with a grin on his face, his eyes look at me from afar. "Sir, this girl is here like your boss asked for," One of the man said.

"Oberon, Ophelia, Ferdinand, and Code Thunderbolt… Please appears behind that man while everyone is staring at me," I mumble quietly so that no one can hear me. They do what I ask them to and the man continues to look at me. "Hello there, Nasod Queen," He smiles evilly, "My, you have such a beautiful face and you also make a good power for us…"

(Power…?) I suddenly remember what Elsword told me before, _"Special ability, power… I don't want myself to protect you, so you have to protect yourself. Maybe someone out there knows about our power and kills us for it."_

(All of that… was true?) I suddenly feel something bad will happen to me. I should've trust his words more and be more careful of people around me. Just how many times have I been kidnapping now…

"Hm…" The man look at me up and down, my boss is going to be happy if he knows that we brought you here…" He smirks.

"Wait… You're not the boss?" I asked, "I mean, the very boss."

"Pfft… of course not," he grinned, "But don't worry, our boss will be coming here soon," He then smiles evilly.

After that, they just stare at me like a creep while I try to cut the rope with iron scrap knife with my hand behind my back. Just that important moment I shouted, "Now, my assistant!" I cut the rope and finally, I'm free. I just stand there, watching them get kills. That is my favorite part. Bad people who hurt me should be killing by me.

Blood and dead body goes everywhere and my cloth is fills with blood.

"P-please, don't hurt-"

The sound of the slash and the shout sound in pain aloud the whole warehouse. Looks like the boss one won't be here anymore. Instead... when I get out of that creepy place, I see Elsword far away, still my robot assistant behind me. "Summon back, you all," I said, they all then disappeared.

With an iron scrap knife in my hand, I walk towards him slowly just when he turns around; his eyes open wide after he looked at me surprisingly. Of course, my cloth and face are fills with blood; no one would just making no-emotion-face at me. "Eve… there you are…" His voice is shaking.

"Yeah… sorry," I said, "They kidnap me, so…"

Without waiting to listen, he hugged me suddenly, "You make me worried, idiot…" He says, gripping his arm around me, "I've been searching for you everywhere all this time… You know how hard it been!"

"Hey… you'll get the blood that sticking on my clothes…"

"Who cares about that…?" he keeps hugging me, even though it's a little cold outside like this, "When I've thought of losing you, I…." He was silent after that, he releases me and turn his back on me, "Anyway… let's go back to the hotel." He then walks away in the dark.

(W-what…?) My face blush at his words, (what does he mean…) Not knowing what to do next, I just decided to walk back to the car with him.

* * *

I'm sitting on the chair, with Elsword sighing before me. He looks like he's very upset and mad at me. I feel bad, but I never have this kind of feeling to anyone like him before… except my ex. I don't know if he'll leave me alone and get bored at me like my ex. He's nice at first, but at the end, he just abandons me.

Elsword looked at me, but not at my face, at my clothes. "Wait… so you killed all of the guys in there by yourself…?" He suddenly says.

"Well, robot assistant help too," I say, "That kind of people… should be killed," I suddenly feel mad again, "Oh, and I'm sorry for making you search up for me like that… It must've been hard for you."

He suddenly blushes, "Me, too… sorry for hugging you up like that earlier," He then look away. I thought about it while we've coming back here. He must've been so tire for trying to find me. He looks so relieve when he hugged me earlier. I don't know why I feel really bad for him. "Then… for making up of what happen, I'll do anything that you want me to."

He then turn around, looking surprise at my words, "…Really? I mean, a Nasod Queen doesn't let anyone bossy her around, is it?"

I sigh, "I just feel…bad, you know, it's been hard for you to find me, right? So… I'll just do whatever you want me to do to make up for what happen."

He stare at me, but then smile mischievously at me, "If you said it like that… then I won't be courteous," He walks up towards me, block me against the wall, not letting me escape.

(W-what is he doing…? I hope he wouldn't make me do something dirty…)

His face gets closer and closer our nose almost touching, "Be my slave for the whole month," He smile brightly.

"F-for a month?! Why?" My eyes open wide.

"Well… I know you would ask me why. It's because it take forever to find you… like a day," He then sigh, "You know how much hours I search all around town to find you, right…?" in his eyes, it looks like it was fill with sorrow. I don't know what to do, so I just nod faintly, "But you won't use me to do something that I shouldn't… right?" I ask him honestly and he smirk, "Who knows until you wait a command from me?"

(Now I see another side of him… Is he like to tease me that much?) I thought.

"So… should we getting start?" He smile, "It would be good if we start right at this time of the night…"

"Hey…" My face blush without thinking, "Well, w-what do you want me to do then?" I was ready. If he try to do anything dirty to me, I'll just slap him in the face. "Hm… Why don't you come to rub my back for me? I'm ready for bath anyway," a smile appears from his face and he walks into the bathroom while I'm sitting there, trying to calm myself down at his command.

(I don't want to do this… but making up for what I have done to make him worry and tire, I have to rub his back…) I sigh.

"Come in here, Eve," He called out to me and I walk into the bathroom. I found him in the bathtub with the towel around his waist, his strong chest showing when he turned around and face me, smiling, "Is my body that good for you to stare at?" He smirks.

"…!" I turn my face away and grab a small towel that's close by, "I wasn't staring…at your body," I soak it up in water and put shampoo in it while he continues teasing me, "If you done rubbing my back, you should wash my chest next…" he chuckle, "Y'know… I never show any woman my body, except for a Nasod like you," He grins.

"Oh, sure…" I sigh, "I know that you're popular with woman and go on seduced them," I sit on the edge of the bathtub and began to wash his back.

"Seduced them? I never did that to a woman, they're the one who seduce me," He chuckle, "Still, you have to be my slave for 1 month," He stick his tongue out at me.

"Well, for making up for what you've done to find me," I say calmly, "…It's been awhile for someone to feel care for me," I grin to myself while Elsword making a weird face to me, "Wait, wait… What do you mean 'it's been awhile'? You don't have someone to feel that way for you for a long time?"

He questions me, but I answer at last, "No one really cares about me. Even though they really nice to me at first, they just abandon me at the end," I said, "And I'm alone… at the end."

He was silence. I don't even know why I'm telling him this stupid story. No one really pay attention to it. "…Sorry for telling my stupid life. I hope it won't make you feel weird."

He suddenly turn his face towards me, stares at me with those sorrow eyes, "…It's not stupid. I totally understand what you mean, Eve." His voice is just so sad like he have been alone before.

(His sister…) My thoughts snap me.

"You know that I'm lonely, right…?" He suddenly makes a puppy face, "That's why I know how you feel… But if you feel lonely, I'll be there for you," He put a smirk on his face, "If you want me to do something 'special'…"

"What… No thank you!" knowing what he meant, my face blush red automatically. He then suddenly turns his whole body around and smile, "Now, you have to wash my chest," He smirk, "If you deny to do so… remember rule number 1."

(Grrr…)

"Fine…" I slowly bring the towel to his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It was too embarrassed for me. I just stop there, not reaching his chest. He notices that I stop on track and pull my hand towards his chest and grin, "Want to feel my chest, Nasod Queen?"

"H-hey! Stop teasing me already…!" I try to pull my hand back, but he's stronger than me. I just can't win against him like this. "C'mon, don't be shy. I know that you don't really touch men's body for a long time… I was just giving you a chance."

"I told you to stop teasing me!" I pull my hand back finally, but he suddenly pulls my hand back so hard that we both fall into the bathtub. My cloth was in water now that I was in the bathtub with him, "Now you get me all wet…" I frown, "So, what you want me to do?"

He stares at me for a moment, but then spoke, "I can see through your cloth, y'know…" He smirks.

"What…?" I look down at my cloth and see that it can see through the inside. With that, I turned away quickly, "Don't look at it, perv!"

His shoulders are shaking with a laugh and he pats my head, "Alright then… You have to go shower. We're heading to another place."

"…At this late of the night?" I say, "Is Novia's going to be there?"

"Of course not," I sigh, "Now you have to hurry." He then get off of the bathtub and put his clothes on. He turned around and smirk at me, "Hurry up before someone's going to see through your cloths." He chuckle.

"P-perv!" I throw the towel at him, but he dodges it and walk out of the door.

* * *

We've come to an auction hall and the others are here too. I was all dress up. I don't know why I am here, watching the bids go by. "You have to know this little bid, okay darling?" Baba whispered at me and winks, "So that you can have a little experience."

Just then, Elsword frown, "She doesn't have to know so much though… but just in case. Make sure you have to zip your mouth," He says, "That's my command to my slave." He smiles.

"Okay then…" I sigh.

Ota suddenly turn to look at me, "Wait, what do you mean 'slave'?" He said, "Eve, you're his slave!?"

"Pfft. That would be so fun," Eisuke chuckles, "I guess you make her do a lot of things…"

"Not really, just one thing," Elsword smirk, "when she do it, it just feels good on my back."

(T-that sounds so wrong! The others will misunderstand!)

Baba and Ota stares at me surprisingly, "You guys…already did it?"

"Wha— no! He just says that to make you guys misunderstand…" My face blush red, "S-so just chill it out!"

"Hmph… I thought maybe there'll be an interesting story…" Soryu laugh, "But maybe you guys would never do that for life…"

"Awww, c'mon guys. I was just teasing her," Elsword sticking his tongue out, "She'll do me a lot of favor when I ask her to. She is a good slave."

I frown at his words, "Oh, sure. I won't do the dirty command."

The next bid is coming up. It's an old painting that done with hand. Baba then smiles at it below, "Well, well… That's my object right there guys."

"The painting?" Soryu stare at the painting below, "Is it the one that you steal from Michelle?"

"Yepp! I'm doing my best to get that painting! It's rare," He smile brightly, look so proud of himself, "It's so hard to get the painting though… there was a guard everywhere."

As the bid go by, the biggest bid was $19 million. "Oh my… $19 million… It's worth it," Eisuke smirk, "Good job, Baba." They both then fist bump each other. "Anytime, boss!" Baba smiled.

"You're so lucky…" Ota pout, "If I draw a painting of someone… Maybe I can get money for represent it…"

"You always get money by doing that, of course," Soryu say, "Why don't you paint something and go represent it to the famous painter?"

"Hm…" Ota turn to look at me suddenly, "Should I draw you for my painting…?" He smiles, "I bet it'll be the most beautiful painting ever…"

"Um… I don't know?" I said, "You can just paint anything you want, but not me."

"Awe…" Ota sigh deeply, "But you're my only chance… Just let me draw you, just once is still good!" He smiles.

I feel Elsword's gaze at me, but I accept it. However, he must not draw something that shows a wrong imagination.

Ota suddenly hugged me and smile brightly, "Thank youuuu, Eve! I'll make sure to treat you like my pet!" He pats my head, "You look like Koro…"

"K-Koro!?" I frown, "Did I really look like your dog…?"

"You do, darling. Especially for Ota," Baba chuckle, "Don't treat are like a dog, Ota. She's a human, you know."

"Got it…" Ota pout.

Elsword stared at me from behind. He just keep staring at me while the bid go by. His eyes getting redder than usual.

* * *

After I got back to that crazy auction, I showered and let my exhausted out from my body. After that, I lie down on the bed and let Elsword go into the bathroom. His eye doesn't even meet mine.

(Anyway, Ota's drawing me tomorrow…) I sigh, (Geez… am I look like his dog so much?)

Thinking about Ota, Elsword came out of the bathroom, frowning. He stares at me for a moment, but then looks away.

(What's with him…?) Curious, I look at his back, (He have a grumpy look on his face… What's wrong with him?)

Thinking it's nothing, I continue to relax myself on the bed, but suddenly Elsword walk in closer to me. "You and Ota… seem to getting along well." He says.

"Er… not really," I grin, "He just wants to draw me for his presentation, that's all," I slowly sit up as I speak, "You look… cranky. What's wrong with you?"

"It's your fault for being so naive!" He glares at me.

"What…?" I hang my head to the side, not sure what he meant. But then he speaks shyly with his red face, "…I hate it," He says, "Seeing other men wrapped around you!" His face flushed as I look at him, "Argh… Don't make me say it...!"

"Um… Sorry?" My face suddenly feels hot automatically as I look away from him, saying an apology even though I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, he came in closer to me and pushed me back down on the bed and presses his forehead against mine.

(…!? W-what is he doing?!) My face blush red, (I-Is he crazy…?!)

"H-hey…! What are you doing!?" I tried to push him away but his face is too close. I can feel his breath on me. He then finally spoke, "…Do you get it now?" He says, "I'm just…"

His shy attitude appears. I chuckle, "Pffftt… What, are you jealous?"

He sighs, then flop down on top of me, "You still don't know… idiot."

(Didn't know… huh,) I know what he meant. I don't want him to say it. I'm just scared. Scared that he will leave me alone and abandoned me. I'm just going to play around and pretend to not be notice what he meant.

"What's wrong with me…?" He whispered softly and move to the side, "Whatever… I'm going to sleep." Not paying attention at me, his eyes become close. "But this is my bed… Your bed is over there." I said.

He went quiet, but then his eyes open, "…Sleep with me."

(…What did he say?)

He grab my hand and pull me down on the bed, he then smirk at me, "My command to you… is to sleep with me," He say, "Don't be scared, because I won't do anything to you… but maybe later I would."

"…!" I blush suddenly, "Stop teasing me!" I pull my hand away, "Tch… just sleep, got it? Don't try something weird."

"Got ittt…" Elsword laugh, then he gets back to sleep again. I stare at his sweet, relax face. I would never fall for anyone like him again. Human men are all the same to me. They play with woman and when they get bored with it, they'll just throw them away.

(…He'll be the same. I'm just going to ignore his feelings to me.)

* * *

I'm in the living room, sitting in front of Ota for him drawing me. He smiles while he looks at his drawing and then looks back at me. He just likes a kid. "Man… You and Koro look really alike," He smiles happily, "If I look at you, I might draw Koro instead of you…"

"Arg… Just keep drawing…" I sigh.

"Alrighty," He smiles.

He moves this pencil and draw like a pro. I guess the angelic artists are all pro when it comes to paint. I watch him as he draw me. He looks very serious and paying attention to his drawing different to his usual self. His eyes focus on me then back at the drawing. He suddenly looks at me for a minute and grinned, "I miss you, Koro…" He sighs, "You would never come back to me, and I'm sure…"

(So his dog dies… Sad for him then,) I thought; feel a little sad for him.

"Man… My feeling when I'm with Koro are the same when I'm with you," He frown, "I have to stop feeling this way now, or Elsword will be jealous."

"Pfft… there's no way," I sigh, "But did you love your dog so much that you could describe your feeling towards it?"

He nods, "Koro have been with me since I was 9. He was a little puppy. I always draw him," He smiles, "But it dies when I was 19."

"So you have his drawing?" I asked. Then he nodded again, "It was very cute! If you look at it, you'll see yourself in that drawing, too!" He smiles brightly, "Let's continue. I'm almost finish."

"Really? You really are a pro," I say.

"Yep! That's why people called me 'Angelic Artist'," He grins as he draws, "I'm kinda famous, you know. Whenever I go down there and greet the VIP guest, women are all around me and ask for my autographs."

"Wow… You may be like the others. Eisuke is pretty famous," I said, "It just because his look…"

Ota grinned, "Well, yes. Woman are crazy sometimes," He draw while speaking, "You know, Eve. I'm just trying not to get close to you much."

"Hm…? Why so?" I ask.

"Maybe someone jealous guy out there is watching you from behind," Ota stick his tongue out, "but I should steal his chance…"

(…Chance?) I frown, (Who, Elsword?)

"He would never be jealous again," I chuckle.

"'Again'? That means he got jealous of you before, Eve!?" Ota laugh in amusement, "That's hilarious! I never knew he can get jealous like people in general."

"…So he never get jealous easily with anyone before?" I ask.

"Yup! He's pretty stubborn," Ota laugh, "But he only speaking his true feeling to the one he really loves."

(That sounds like him…)

Ota suddenly smirk and pats my head, putting his drawing of me down, "Can I kiss you, Koro?" He smiles.

"W-what?" A sweat runs down my face little by little, "But you said I'm look like you dog. You…kiss a dog?"

"But if it's you, then yes," He caress my cheek, "So it's a yes from you?" He smiles.

(What's wrong with this guy all of a sudden?!) As I thought that, someone grab my arm and pull me away from Ota's face that was right in front of mine. "What do you think you're doing, Ota?" A voice coming from behind me.

"Aw… You ruined our precious moment…" Ota pout, "Why did you have to come in anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Elsword say, wrapped his arm on my shoulder from behind and act innocent.

(Geez… what is it now?) I sigh silently.

"I know that you've been watching us behind that door. I just want to know what you will do if I kiss Eve for real…" Ota stick his tongue out teasingly, "But you showed up first… I thought that if you didn't show up soon, I'll just kiss her."

"You kid…" He speaks shyly, release his arm around my shoulder and sigh, "Whatever! I'm not watching you…"

"Well, I'm done with your drawing anyway. I just have to paint it," He smiles, "Gee, Elsword. I just wanted to play around with my Koro…"

"Pffft… You can anytime, just don't try anything weird on her," He chuckle, "Like earlier."

"Okayy… I'm going back to my suite then," Ota pout and walk away to the stairs with his drawing of me in his arms.

As I look at Ota walk away up to the suite, Elsword's face appears in front of me, "Hey, were you going to be kiss by him if I wasn't showed up?" He suddenly asks.

"I can't escape… I guess I probably kiss him for real," I say teasingly.

"Really…" He sound disappointed and hit my head slightly with his fist, "I know you're just joking, but I won't forgive you for this…" He pout, "Today is your day off… You should go out and relax rather staying in here all day long."

"Oh…?"

"But you have to come here within 35 minutes if I page you," He says.

"If you say so, I'll go!" I smile happily; finally get to go back to my apartment, "I can go now, right?"

He nodded and I hurry run out of the door. I heard Elsword's laugh behind me.

* * *

I'm in a restaurant with Rena, Aisha, Ara, Raven, Chung, and Add. I didn't know that they know each other since they were kids. I feel sick when I see Add with them. "Well… I know that Add and Eve have some bad relationship toward each other…" Raven begin, "But can't help, right? You 2 are friends now."

"'Friend', you say," I sigh deeply, "That jerk kidnap me. I won't forgive him."

"Eh… Stop calling me 'jerk'. It's been a while that I haven't been kidnapped you," Add speak teasingly at me, "but couldn't we be a good friend? I'm so tired of the word that you have called me earlier… It hurt my heart so bad."

"Who cares?!" I frown, "Whatever, if you see me as your friend, I'm the one who will not see you as my friend." I glare coldly at him, and he smile angrily like he's want to kidnap me, that kind of feeling, "You're so…" He groans, "You always act rude towards me…"

"Tch…" I turn my head away and just then, Oberon and Ophelia appears behind me, _"It's Add…" _Ophelia chuckle, _"The one who make Oberon broken…"_

"_I don't even want to mention him,"_ Oberon sigh.

I look at them, frowning, "Why did you guys have to summon out? Don't you think people might see you?"

"_They won't, Your Highness. We're sightless for human," _Oberon say, _"If we want them to see us, we can do that too."_

"You guys know that, but Eve doesn't," Rena laughs, "You're their master, you should know everything…"

"I was so busy with that Elsword… I'm his slave and I have to do what he says…" I say, "But it was my fault. I make him worry so he can make me do whatever he wants for him."

Aisha suddenly groan, "That red head? Tch, he can do whatever he wants…" Aisha said, "Wait… so you were sold to that red head?!"

"My god, Aisha! You just notice?" Raven chuckle, "He said to not tell anyone about the auction… but we're the only one that knows right? So it's not a big of a deal… I guess."

I enjoy my tea while the rest of them talk, smiling to each other. Ara is the first one to speak up, "Eve, Elsword have a sister, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I said, "His sister name is Elesis, the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, the person that Elsword searching for."

"Hm… she disappears, right?" Chung said, "I mean, she disappear without telling Elsword where she's going."

"I feel bad for him, though. He has been alone for all his life up 'til now," Aisha sniff, like she's crying.

"Are you crying?" Add smirk, "You're such a crybaby."

"S-shut up! I was just getting a little emotional…" Aisha pouts.

Raven sigh heavily, "So what, you're helping him searching for her?" he says, "Maybe it's hard for you to find her. She might be hard to find."

"It's okay though! Someday, Elsword will found her, for sure," Ara smile happily, "Elsword will be happy if he finds out that Eve is always by his side."

Tea spill out of my mouth and I cough, Rena's hand pats my back hard as I cough there, laughter all around me. "Gosh, Eve. You don't have to spill it on us…" Raven laugh.

"It's all on the floor!" I sigh, "W-whatever. Don't say that in front of Elsword. It's a lie," I sip the tea along as I make an excuse, "Besides, I don't love him. It's all you guys' imagination."

"Surely it's not our imagination. _You_ have fallen in love with him," Raven smirk, "Do you think we didn't know after becoming friends since kindergarten?"

(…He's sharp…) I sigh, (Wait, did I just admit it?!)

Everyone stares at me, a smile on their faces. My face flush and I look away. Am I going to run away from my feeling like this? It's just one person…

I stand on my feet, frowning, "I'm going back to my apartment."

I then walk out of the restaurant without knowing that Add following behind me until I walk for awhile and spot him behind me. I jump. "Wha-! How long have you been stalking me?!"

"…'stalking'? You're bit too rude…" Add sigh deeply, "I just want to walk you home, that is all…"

He walks besides me through the darkness. His look is just like cats especially when he has his cat hood on. He then speak up, "…Do you really love that guy?"

Silence flop down on me. I don't know what to answer him, but it's just a little bit of a thought. "I'm not sure myself. It's because I keep running away from my feelings," In the end, I told Add everything, "I'm just scared. Scared of loneliness, scared that he would abandon me. …How pathetic, isn't it?" I grin as I look down to the ground.

Just then, I was pulling into the tight embrace. "…It's not pathetic. Seeing you like this, it makes me hurt, y'know," Add speak sadly like it's not himself at all. I was so confuse. What is wrong with this jerk?

"I actually…" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a big scream come out of nowhere.

"What is going on here?! Why were you with a man, Eve?!" It was Novia and Eisuke. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Hey… It's isn't what you think!" I said, release the embrace.

"But this is totally cheating right, Eisuke?!"

"…I guess," He said, turning his head away.

"Hmph. I have to tell Elsword about you and your new boyfriend!" She groans, and then just run away with Eisuke. I don't even feel their present. Add sigh, "What was that? Don't tell me that was Novia."

"Of course. I have to invade this. Elsword is going to be in a lot of trouble if his business went down by me…" I frown.

Add seem disappoint, but then he smirks, "Hm… just do whatever you want quick…" He sigh, "Anyway, good night then."

"Yeah…"

He walks away, alone in the dark. I stand there; ready to go back to the hotel. I have to make it quick and get there on time until that Novia is going to get there first. If Nova knows that I'm his fake girlfriend, Elsword maybe punish me and make me do dirty things I'm sure…

**\- End of this Chapter –**

* * *

**Som: Man. It's getting hot in here, isn't it?**

**Chung: xD My honey, when will they kiss? :x**

**Eve: …What did you just say?**

**Elsword: He said that if me and you will kiss soon. ;)**

**Add: And you said there's love triangle…**

**Som: Eve x Elsword x Add lol RANSOME**

**Raven: Ew. Perverted girl is right here.**

**Ara: lel**


	6. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6: What If…}**

I'm on my way down the stairs, meeting with Nova. Just when Eve showed up out of the blue, sweating in exhausted, Novia appear in front of me. I stop on track.

"Elsword! I have something to tell you!" She tugs me on my arm, "I saw Eve with another man! _We_ saw her with another man didn't we, Eisuke?!"

"…I guess," Eisuke say, turning his head to another side.

I look back at Eve, pretending to not see her for now. "Really… Maybe it's a misunderstanding," I put on a fake smile. I was actually angry at her.

"What? Is that true?" Nova frowns, "But maybe it's a misunderstanding, Novia."

"It's NOT a misunderstanding! I saw it with my own eyes!" Novia groans.

That's when I drop down the pretending and call Eve over, "Eve! There you are. Why are you coming home so late?" I pout, "You shouldn't keep your boyfriend waiting…"

"W-well, you have to listen-" She runs over me, I pull her over in front of me, not waiting for her to finish her sentence. "You make me waiting for an hour… How bad girl you are." I smile.

Her face blush, "W-wait! You haven't heard what I have to say!" She whispered. I ignore it and keep continue, "Bad girl like you need to be punish…" I tease her by kissing her lip deeply; trick her that it's a real kiss. I didn't put my feeling into it and that's why it's call a 'fake kiss', my own style.

I guess she trust that it's a real kiss after all… Her face blush so red and I'm enjoying it. Everyone look at us from below. Novia's mouth opens in surprise along with her red face, glancing at Eve that stands beside me. "Well… They are fine. Sweet as always," Nova smile, "Novia, I think you have misunderstood someone else."

"B-but Daddy!" She groans furiously and walks off.

"Pfft… You've done it," Eisuke grins. I nod with a smirk in return.

"You…" Eve begins to speak, but I cut her off with an innocent smile, "Let's go back to our suite." I walk her off with stares behind us.

* * *

In a glass elevator, Eve feel her lips while her face still embarrassed. She then walk over to me angrily, "Why did you kiss me out of the blue?! You should have asked me first before doing something to me!" She frowns, "…and you just…"

"Kiss you without a word, I know," I smile, "Maybe I was your _very_ first kiss. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course, it's not!" Her face blush red, "Even though you kiss me for real, I won't count you as my first kiss."

"Ehh…" I look at her, smirking, "Do you want a 'real kiss' this time?" I tease her; back her up the glass wall.

"W-what do you mean?" She stares at me, "Don't tell me that wasn't a real kiss but a fake kiss?!"

"You're as slow as ever," I lean in closer to her and kiss her. This real kiss is passionate and I put my feeling into it. I guess I loved her for real this time…

When the elevator door slides open, I release the kiss and walk out of the elevator. I feel my lip while my face blush, thought that I can't control myself if I continue to kiss her.

(That mysterious man…is going to attack Eve, right? If I can protect her…) I sigh, entering my room with Eve following behind me from far away. (Pffft, what's that? Is she scared of me or something?)

Don't pay attention much, I go straight to the living room, walking up the stairs, and go the suit. With Eve following behind me, I get into the bathroom and shower. I think of how to protect Eve from that man. I want to protect her. As long as I can see her happy… I just have to sacrifice myself to protect her. For her to be safe.

(Why did I love her…) I thought, (I'm always like this! Elsword, you got to stop it. She's in pain too… I shouldn't have loved her anymore further…)

I come out of the bathroom and see Eve sitting on the floor there in front of the big glass window; her eyes look out in sorrow but then return to frightening. "Hey…" Just when I begin to open my mouth, she looks at me. We stare at each other in silence for a moment, but then she walked back behind me, "I'm going to shower."

Then she disappeared.

"Are you going to ignore me or something?" I sigh, "It's just that I kissed you… What's the big deal?"

"I don't trust you anymore!" She shouted angrily in the bathroom. It was hilarious I laughed, "Just forgive me already… And besides, I haven't yet talked about that subject Novia were talking about earlier."

In the bathroom was quiet and I'm waiting for her response. I then heard the water running in there. "You really are ignoring me…" I frown, "We'll talk about it when you come out here."

Ah… I'm getting jealous now. All this time, that is what I don't want to feel the most. Why? I'll probably look stupid when I'm jealous.

Like last time… She got hurt. Even though she fights back with blood cover her, I don't want her to get into that kind of situation again.

I lay down on the bed just until Eve come out of the bathroom with her hair wet. She sits down on the bed, glancing at me. I glance into her lovely yellow eyes while she dries her hair with her towel. "…Who was that man that you're with?" I asked her, turning my head to the side.

"…Why did you want to know?" She frown, "What are you worrying about?" She question back.

"Just answer my question," I said, "There's no meaning anything in my question…" Eve stares at me, then chuckle to herself. My face blush, "J-just tell me already! …Don't you even laugh."

"Pfft… I can read your thoughts like a book," She said, "It was Add, okay? So just calm down."

(Add…? What's with that guy, seriously? It's good that Eve doesn't walk home alone I guess…) I sigh deeply to myself, relieve. Eve then laugh, her shoulders shaking, "Y-you relieve? You sigh so loud!" She giggles, showing her smile.

(Duh, idiot. I'm just worried,) after my shy thoughts, I stand up and walk over the drawer, pulling hair dryer out. Eve stares at me curiously while watching me. "Let me dry your hair," I said, "Don't complain."

"...You're drying you slave's hair?" She chuckle, "Never heard of a Master doing something for their slaves like that."

"Just shut up," I grin, "...Hey."

"What?"

I patted her head slightly while my face blushes red, "Don't ever make me worried again, got it? I don't want to see you get hurt," I speak honestly, "I-I'm just saying it because I get tired of rescuing you!" I say.

Eve suddenly pout, "So you don't really care about what's happening to me then?" She frown, "You've rescuing me so many times in the past. Why not keep doing it so that I don't have to use my power?"

"…Idiot," I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and bury my face into her soft hair like a cat, "Don't get mad at me now. It's not cute at all when you get mad at me…"

"G-get away from me…" Her face blush red and I'm overjoyed. "Will you forgive your Master, slave?" I chuckle, "Probably you'll forgive me by now."

"Of course _not_!" Eve pokes my head, "You kissed me, alright!? I-I was not really ready that time…" Her face flushes redder after I kissed her cheek. I bury my face into her neck, teasing her, "…Can't help it. I just wanted to make you blush because it's so cute that it could make me die."

(This is all I can do for now… until that man come and get her.)

Eve fall silence while she still have her red face on. I put hair dryer away and walked back to Eve and kissed her forehead, smiling, "Will you allow your Master to sleep with you tonight?"

"…For what…!? You're being so like yourself today. Just how much you wanted me to…have feelings for you?" she stares at me, I was surprise. So she has feelings for me? She always acts like she doesn't have one for me.

"Are you…trying to joke around?" I pat her head once more, "I know that you trying to make up jokes, but…"

"No," She look at me, her eyes was so serious. If it were true, I couldn't have held it all in anymore. She then continues, "I don't lie about my own feeling. A-about that, I-"

My arms that are around her shoulders, I move it lower to her waist and kiss her cheek lightly, "Don't say it. I'm sure if you say it, I won't be able to control myself any longer," I closed my eye, "After all… I have to protect you."

I feel so lonely after I speak those sentences. After we're safe from that man, I'll speak my feelings and make her not feeling alone anymore. I blush at my thought and so Eve's face blush at my words too. "Let's go to sleep," I lay down on the bed besides her with a yawn, "Sleep next to your Master, slave."

"…Tch," Eve sighs and lies down next to me, still blushing. It was so cute. "Don't do anything to me," She says.

"Haha, I know," I laugh, "Unless you want me to do something to you." I tease her by wrap a blanket over our body and slide my hand inside her shirt and hugged her. "D-didn't I just tell you to not do anything like that!?" She says.

"Aw, don't be mad. I was just teasing you," I smirk, "Let us sleep like this. Good night~" I closed my eye; still have my arms around her waist while Eve's ears red.

* * *

We wake up in the morning and Eve goes to work like usual. With my feeling worried about Eve keep being far away, I went down to the living room like usual. All the guys are here, playing cards with the piles of money in the center of the group. "Whoa, whoa! I'm going to win!" Ota grin, "Haha, you guys will lose as usual~"

"This is no fair! You get to have these money all to yourself," Baba pout, "Grrr, I'm gonna win you, Ota."

The two of them look so serious I sigh deeply to myself. I will never join them because I always win the money. Notice me sitting on the chair, Eisuke speak up, "Get up late today, Elsword. Wanna join?"

"No, no way! He always win so no!" Ota smile, "But you can watch though!"

"But speaking of you getting up late, were you doing something in your suite 'till midnight?" Soryu said.

I look at him, curious why he knew, "Well, I was with Eve, actually," I say, "Just doing something fun."

They all stares at me, Ota's mouth open. "…Not that." I laugh in amusement and smile, showing my white teeth, "I'm going to see Eve~" I grin mischievously, "You guys can play cards without me."

"Like _we_ wanted you to!" Ota pout, "You always win that's why…"

"Just go on ahead! If anything happen, call me~!" Baba wink.

"See y'all around~" I walk to the door, open it and shut it behind me. I walk down the hall, straight to elevator. I then stop on track, seeing someone far away. "Is that… Eve perhaps?" I notice that there's black hair guy In front of her. "He looks like Raven…"

But it's not him. It's someone else. Someone I don't know. Eve looks happy as I watched her reaction on their conversation they're having. "I feel like that's not Eve at all…" I pouted, "She won't be laughing and talk to a strangers like this…"

That laugh is not fair at all…

(Crap, I get all jealous over this. She was just being nice to the VIP guest! I'm such an idiot…) I sigh deeply. Suddenly, I see the man move his face close to her and kiss her right in front of me.

My heart hurts…

I feel like she's not herself at all. I walked away, can't take it anymore.

* * *

I take the stairs, went down on the locker room, knowing Eve would be there. What I saw is a group of girls trying to put Eve into the closet and probably locked her up; I hide behind the wall and watched what will happen. Eve then tripped on the floor and they close the closet door. I don't really know why they did that to her. I feel like she deserves it…

"Hmph… How dare you cheat on _our _Elsword!?" One of the girl said, "We saw you with a VIP man earlier. What were you two doing back there, really?"

"I told you, they were kissing!"

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" Eve shouted, "I stay in the office for a meeting! You totally mistake someone else."

(…Someone else, eh…)

"Tch, of course not! Don't even try to make an excuse."

"Just stay in there until you starting to regret what you have done!" I just have a bad feeling about this… Eve usually always get out of this kind of situation. This time she seemed scared somehow.

They then walked away without notice that I was behind the wall. "Geez… what's with her…?" I mumble, "She supposes to be running…" I walked to the closet, close enough to hear her whispered.

"…Dang it. Where are Rena and Aisha? Ara was supposed to be here…" She said, "And what's with those girls? I kiss a VIP guest…?"

"Pfft… I guess they're right after all," I chuckle, "But I want to hear the truth Eve…" I pout, "You really didn't do that, didn't you?"

"Of course, I didn't! It must be someone else's plan," She said, "Wait. Why are you here!?" She then started to bang the door like a kid. I started to laugh after that. "Of course, I've been looking for you."

"For what reason?" She sighs, "Just get me out. I…hate the dark here."

I feel like she's looking at me right through the door. "Time to get serious," I said, "…Half of my thoughts believe that was you and another half don't. Something like this pisses me off."

"One of them thinks it was me probably because someone looks like me pretend to be me… or something," She said, feeling annoyed, "And why would I kiss a stranger for no reason? I guess you didn't know about me just yet…"

"I was angry because I kissed you before, okay!?" I pout, "If I found the person who behind this, I'm sure I won't forgive them…"

"Okay, now it settles. Let me out!"

"Yes, yes…" I cut the rope that was tightening the door. As soon as I see her face, I blushed and laugh because she was so cute being a red tomato. "Eh… You're blushing."

"Shut up!" Eve scold, "I don't really know what is going on and so confuse right now! Grr… I feel like dying!" The first time I see this side of her… it's just so adorable. "Anyway, we got to go search up that per-"

I cut her off and pull her back into the closet, my hand above Eve's mouth. Someone came in and if I wasn't wrong… that person might be that 'fake Eve'.

"_Genius as always! I knew you could… I mean, guess that." _Rune Slayer smile weakly, _"Gahh… this is confusing mee…"_

"_Be quiet and watch," _Infinity Sword says, "_I wondered why they do that to lure Lord Knight in?"_

"I wanted to know that too," I said. "Why not asking that fake Eve outside?"

"Fake me?" Eve stared at me. "You mean the person that walks in earlier!?"

I knock her on the head, understanding how silly she is when she is so slow at knowing such a thing. After that, I open the closet door. Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer jumped in and wrap their arms around that fake Eve like a rope. "Hey. Who are you, why are you disguising as me!?" Eve scold, "Tch. People these days just did anything without thinking first…"

"Ahaha… You seem very angry…" I grin.

"Of course I am! I hate it when people trying to disguise as me." Eve glare sharply at the fake Eve. "Wait, how did you know it was the person that disguise as me?" She turns to me once more.

"Magic." I wink. "Don't ask and just go to her."

They're really alike except on the eyes. Compare to when I saw the situation, of course I'm all wrong about what is real in front of me that time.

Eve then hurry out of the closet and surround that 'disguise' Eve. "I-I…" the disguise Eve started to speak, but then shut her mouth.

"What was that? Continue speaking!" Eve scold her once more. I jump a little. "Who are you working for? Did that man somehow make this happen to lure _us_ in?"

The fake Eve looks down for a moment, and then she begins to speak like she has no choice left. "That man… He said he would pay me if I dress up like you." She said, looking at Eve, "He didn't tell me his name, b-but I overheard that he is after some power thing…"

"That mysterious man, huh…" I sigh. "All this is pissing me…"

"_Mm? So that's it? Why did he want power so bad, I wonder?" _Rune Slayer pouts.

"_He wants power in order to do anything, you Rune-Idiot." _Infinity Sword chuckle, _"We just have to stop him first or protect Lord Knight and Code Nemesis!"_

The woman stare at them with astonish look, wonder how there are 3 of me. "Well… I got to go actually…" She grins weakly, and then ran off.

"She scared of us!" I laugh, "So funny."

Eve then stared at me, making a displeased face, "You know, the way to not let him to steal our power, is to fight back right?"

"…There's another way too." I said, "Protect ourselves, avoid him nor killed him." I smile innocently.

She walks out of the locker room after she sighs. I hurry after her with a big grin on my face.

* * *

I went inside the Penthouse and suddenly saw some of my friends shirtless, and with some woman. Looks like they were betting something again, "You guys are…leaking?"

"You're so mean, Els! I got to strip when I lose the round!" Baba pout, "At least win against Eisuke for meee!"

"That's no fair, Baba! You can't have someone to play it for you!" Ota laugh, "I want to beat boss once…"

"Hmph. No one would be able to beat me." Eisuke smirk, "Anyway, why bringing woman in here, Baba?"

"Ehhh!? It will be more fun with the ladies here," Baba winks.

"Er…" I smile weakly then went straight to the stairs while women watching me with an 'I-want-you' face, "I'm going to my suit… you guys can play whatever without me." I said.

"Aw… too bad. Fine! I'm winning on my own." Baba pouts.

"You guys are so noisy…" Soryu sighs.

"Ahaha… yep. I would never going to play those weird games." I mumble to myself and go in my suit. As soon as I get in, I see a beautiful painting down on the couch. It's a painting of Eve sign by Ota Kisaki. It was paint beautifully. I guess this is what you called 'artists magic'.

"Ota is such a good artist…" I look at the painting, my eye open wide without myself even knowing. I think back when I sneak up behind her and smile without knowing it. I then go into my office when I suddenly heard a loud noise like something drop on the ground.

"Right… Eve won't be here at 8 o'clock." I said, open my office door. Right there standing was a long red hair woman. I look at her back without knowing who it is, "Um… Are you one of Baba's woman guests?"

No response back at me.

"…Miss?" I grab her shoulder and for the return is a sudden hard smack on my face. Like when my sister's fist hit me right in the face.

"I'm not one of those woman, you idiot little brother!" The familiar voice runs through my head.

I look up; being surprise right away I saw her face. "Long time no see, sis!" I hugged her and she smacked me on the head. "Ow… what's that for?" I pout.

"You should be a little happier. When I met those guys with their chest showing, I almost fainted…" She smiles weakly, "Ahaha… now that I'm here, how've you been, little bro? You got a girlfriend to hold?" She winked at me.

"…Kind of." I blush, "I haven't told her about my feeling yet but I guess she already knew…"

"Ehh…!? Little bro, you should tell her!" She then pinch my cheek, "Or you would regret it if she have fallen in love with another boy!"

"Stop joking around, sis. Eve is not like that," I laugh, "I'll tell her if I'm done with the business as well as with that mysterious man."

Elesis nodded, but then flick her head slightly and lie down on the couch. "But the Eve girl… Is she the Nasod Queen?"

"Yeah?" I said, "Former I guess."

"Ohh…" I see her grin a little. I smile to myself, but then realize, "…How did you sounds like you understand about my situation?" I wide eyed.

She smiles, showing her white teeth, "Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword told me." She then gaze at me, "You don't think you can hide everything away from me, right?"

I glare at Rune Slayer and Infinity Sword besides me. They can appear whenever they wanted to. _"Why did you say that, Grand Master!? You'll make us look bad."_ Rune Slayer sighs.

"…_You guys don't have to lie…" _Crimson Avenger glazed at us.

I then walked over to the door, feeling sleepy, "You can rest in my office for a bit. There's one bed there…" I pointed to the bed behind the couch. "I'm going to my room…"

I opened the door, and then found Eve about to go into the bedroom. "…Welcome back." I smile, "You come back so early. Is it because you miss me?"

"Like I would…" She sighs.

"Aw… too bad. I was just finish talking about you with my sis." I smile in amusement.

"Sister…?"

Suddenly, Elesis gloms over Eve, looking radiant. "Eveeee! You're so cuteee! I'm so lucky that little bro have a girlfriend like youuuu!"

"H-hey!" I blush.

"…I'm not his girlfriend," Eve says. "Just a fake one."

"'Fake'? What did u mean, Elsword?" Elesis pout, "Don't tell me you did that just for entertainment!?" She smacked me one more time, "How dare you did that to a girl!?"

"Oww! It's not like that… You're as bossy as ever, sis…" I laugh. "Well… it's about a business."

"…Right! Ahaha… I just realize that." Elesis stick her tongue out carelessly. "You guys should go to sleep even though it's not nighttime…"

"I'm going to take shower, I'm tired." She went into the bedroom, expressionless. I sigh, "Sis, you can sleep in my office then. Try not to break anything."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" She pouted, "But keeps it together, Els." She winked, "You'll do lots of thing in there."

"…" I blush, and then go in after her.

I suddenly thought about when I teased Eve and how she didn't resist my action on her. She didn't move away or hit me. Instead of that she act like she doesn't know how to response and blush.

Tomorrow is the last day of Eve being my 'fake' girlfriend anyway. Nova is going to sign the contact and everything is going to be over. I wanted Eve to be extricated even though I'm going to break her heart. Everything is for her even if we're in a bad situation.

I lie down on the bed, hesitate to think about tomorrow. I decide to sleep, tears in my eye.

"…_I'm sad now. Lord Knight looks so miserable." _Rune Slayer looks at me in sorrow. I sigh silently, "It's alright. I made this decision. That man's target was probably me. He says it's Eve, but… he was just trying to make me feel uneasy. If she stays with me any longer, we both will be his meal."

"_Sometimes the best way to protect someone from pain is to push them away, huh…" _Infinity Sword grins, _"If you have to fight against that man, use our power and count on us."_ He winked.

"…Thanks." I blush and turn my head away from them, closing my eye into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I feel like 1 chapter takes about a fricking year to updated. xDD Well, be patient and I will update the chapters, reader. :xx I'm sorry if it takes me so long. qwq  
I was playing Elsword and Elsword Void and Osu and Grand Chase and much more. ;-; and I have schools and IG thingy. Ahaha, I love to type anyway. :P**

**Chung: Keep it up, darling. c;**

**Ara: Chung… calling Som 'darling' is a little creepy…**

**Raven: Yep.**

**Chung: You guys are so rude! qwq**

**Add: Kukukuku…**

**Eve: That laugh… -_-**

**Som: I love it. 3 it's so sexy.**

**Elsword: lol update more okie dokie~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7: Good or Bad Decisions?}**

Sleeping through the night on the comfy bed with Elsword on the other side, I get up and shower like usual. I was thinking to make breakfast for Elsword and Elesis today. It's unusual of me, yes. I wonder how she came back all of a sudden. But Elsword seems happy and I feel happy too. I go into the kitchen and found Elesis singing while cooking some omelets and pasta.

"You got up so early." I said, "Making breakfast for Elsword?"

"Yep~" She responded, "Also for you too, Eve. I don't really have an opportunity to cook for little bro, so I decided to make him breakfast." She smiled. "Will you help me?"

"Sure. I was just thinking about making breakfast, too." I grinned.

"Okay, good 'cuz it's so hard for me right now." Elesis laugh, "Hmph… You should make an omelet. I'll make pasta. Maybe I'll think of another thing to make." She winked.

I nodded, pick up eggs and flop it down on the pan. An half an hour pass, I heard the door opened as I place down plate of omelets and a plate of rice balls. Elsword then came out of the room, stared at me and smile, "Good morning~" He said, "You will make a good wife making breakfast in the morning~" He winked.

"Is that how you teased a girl, little bro?" Elesis laugh, "You gotta be more serious!"

Elsword stay silence, without looking at Elesis he bite the rice balls that is on the table. "Mmm! This is delicious! Taste like heavens." He smiled, "Eve makes this right?"

I was surprise. I thought he couldn't tell actually. My cooking skills are no better than Elesis' I believe because in the past, I cooked very badly and make everyone hungry.

"Whoa! How do you know its Eve's? That is awesome." Elesis smile, "It's fate that brought you two together."

(Like hell it is…)

He chuckle and continued to eat the rice balls. Elesis and I too started to eat. After eating in silence, Elsword is the one who broke the silence, "Sis, can you show me your sword?" Elsword smiled.

I looked at Elesis. I see her eye shaking for a moment, but she smiled anyway. "Sure, sure." The great-claymore sword suddenly appeared on Elsword's lap. He then wandered his eye around Elesis's sword from front to back. I got curious.

"Oh~ It's really pretty." Elsword smirk, "Now can I see your right hand?"

"…W-why? You wanted something, Elsword?" Elesis smile weakly.

(What is going on? It's getting awkward.) I looked at the two of them silently.

"Why don't you just show it to me? Can you do what your bro wanted you to, sis?" Elsword smiled, "If you don't do it, that means you are fake." He suddenly summoned his great sword and pointed the sword at Elesis, his own sister.

(Wait. He tries to find his sister, right? And she suddenly appears…) I thought deeply, (Shoot…)

I, too summoned my Iron knife. I suddenly remember when Elsword told me that his sister got a rune on her right hand. I looked over her hand with a sleeve covered it. "Show it," I said.

"N-no… If I show it I'll be dead by you!" Elesis cried. Her whole body turned into a black, monster creature.

"…I knew it." Elsword sigh, hold back his furiousness, "What are you doing here anyway? And why in my sis' form?"

"It's that man…" It says, "Y-you know who make me like this!"

Elsword paused, looked at me coldly and then back at that monster creature, "Your acting is very good then. Well, bye-bye." He used the flame magic on that monster creature and it faded away. All it left on the floor is black sand, and then it disappeared along.

I looked at Elsword who is looking down on the ground, gripping his sword tightly. 'It's okay Elsword', 'I'm here by your side', I wanted to say those things. Want to say it so badly.

Watching him, those expressions are showing me that he is filled with furious and disappointed. I was about to walk away when I turned around to look at him once more, he suddenly hugged me. My whole body was in his embraced. My head is in his chest and I felt dizzy with his sweet scent. It felt like he stopped me from leaving him.

"…hey, l-let go." I said, pushing him. His embrace is strong I hardly breathe. His head in my hair, he breathed near my ear, I can hardly stand it.

"I don't want you to go. Don't go." He sounded really sorrow, sounded like he's crying inside.

"But you have to stop hugging me." I said, blushing. "Even though I'm your slave…"

"Hmph…" Elsword chuckle, "That man I swear… He'll die in front of my feet."

"Hah, so you feel better now? I'll hold your hands and hugged you if you want. If it makes you feel better." I grinned a little.

After a long silence, Elsword let go the embrace and walk to the sofa. He sits on it and patted the spot next to him. I giggle and walked over to the spot. As soon as I sat on it, Elsword laid his head on my lap. I looked at him from above, he closed his eyes. "Why are you sleeping on my lap now?" I sighed.

"Hm? Don't you like it?" Elsword smirk, "Don't hide it. I already knew."

"Geez…" I grin, "but… the things that started to happen to us now seems like it will get more and more dangerous…"

"Yeah… how dare he play with my feeling like that…" he says, "I thought she was finally home…"

I look at his hair from down below and touch it. I softly patted his head, knowing that he will cry anytime soon. Elsword had a trust to his sister that no one can break. He always believes that his sister will come home no matter what. I somehow love that side of him.

"…Why are you patting me?" he sounds gloomy.

"You look like you are going to cry in a minute, so I was just…" I stopped.

"…Idiot. I wasn't crying or anything!" He suddenly sit up, turned his head to the other side.

I saw his tear running down to his cheek. I was surprise. He didn't want anyone to see. With that, I say, "It'll be okay," and pat his head once more.

"…" he stays silence.

I stood up and throw the dishes that the 'fake' Elesis make. I bet it's poison.

All left is the rice ball and the omelets. I looked at Elsword, who finally stops crying and turn to look at the food I make. A smile pops up at his face.

"It looks so yummy!" he then takes the fork and the spoon in his hand, "Bon apatite!"

I sat down next to him and watch him eat. His eyes sparkle as he did so. I smile without knowing while watching him. It makes me feel happy. It makes me wanted to care for him after knowing his story. Little by little, I wanted to make him happy all the way to his heart.

"Eve, let's go out," Elsword suddenly meet my eye and smile.

"Um, what kind of 'go out' are you talking about?" I asked.

"Business. We are going out with Novia and Eisuke, just 4 of us."

"…Again? When are you going to sign your contact?" I sigh.

"…Soon. Be patient," He pat my head and left the empty plates on the table, "go dress up. Wear the dress that I prepared for you in the closet."

"Alright," I took all the empty plates away and washed them. He ate it all, which I'm impressed.

After I showered and changed into the dress that Elsword prepared me, I went out to the living room. Elsword was already in his suit. As soon as I walk out of the bedroom, he turned around and stares at me.

"W-what?"

"Hm…" He walked over and examines me. He looked at me from head to toe and smile, "As I thought, this white dress really suits you."

"…thanks," I blush, "So… where are we going?"

He chuckle, "Casino."

"C-Casino?! Why?"

"Novia was the one who suggest it. She wanted to go there with Eisuke, but Nova said to take you and me with her." He explains.

"Ah… alright," I nodded.

"Well, shall we?" He smile, extend his arm out to me. I hold his arm like a girlfriend would.

We went down to the lobby and get with Eisuke. After that, we go to casino and meet up with Novia.

* * *

Inside the casino were crowded even in the morning. I looked over at Eisuke, who got cling on by Novia. He has an annoyed expression on.

"We have guests to greet. Stand close to me, got it?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. We then continued to walk over to the board table where people play cards. I don't really know the names because I've never been to casino before.

"Oh, Mr. Elsword!" Says the old man, walking up from the stairs.

"Hello," Elsword waved, and then we started to walk over to him, following by Novia and Eisuke.

While they are talking, I stood close to Elsword, next to the staircase. When he finally introduces me to the old man, I immediately turn my head to his direction.

"Eve, say hello," Elsword looked at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elsword's girlfriend," I bow.

"Ahh, you are really gorgeous! You two are suitable for each other."

"Thank you," He put his hand on my shoulder and pull me close, smiling. I smiled, too.

"Tch! They are getting so lovely dovey!" Novia groan, "Eisuke, hold me too!"

"…No thanks," Eisuke sigh, turning his interested to other side.

I giggle so does Elsword.

"Well, enjoy! I got to get going," the old man says.

"Alright, have a great day," Elsword smile.

The old man walked away and as soon as he did so, Novia came to Elsword and hold his arms, making me lost balance. She leans into Elsword, which it pushes me back.

When I was about to fall down stairs…

"Eve!"

…Elsword caught me before I do.

He pulled me into his arm, which I didn't expect it to happen. "You okay, Eve?"

"Uh... yeah," I blush of what happened. I stand up straight and apology, "s-sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm glad you are safe," He smile and kiss my forehead, "I can't live without you."

My head feel like it's burning. People around us turn their eyes at us with a happy look on their face. Did they feel happy just by watching me and Elsword together?

(It's just an act, calm down…)

"That's some interesting stuff right there," Eisuke smirk.

"No fair! I want something like that, too…" Novia pout.

Elsword cleared his throat and offer me his arm, and I hold it like before. While we walk, we got stares at. Elsword were pretty famous. I don't know how, but I can tell. We continued to greet guests and play casino games until the sun set. I had fun and experience new things there.

When it gets dark, we left the casino and went to Nova's office. I don't know why, but Elsword went into his office and hasn't come out for 5 minutes. I waited on the couch and so does Eisuke. After the waiting, he finally came out with Nova, shaking hands with him.

"Looks forward to working with you," Elsword smile.

"Me too, Mr. Elsword," said Nova.

(Did they sign the contract? So that means…)

I don't have to pretend anymore. I'm free.

"Eve, let's go home," He smiles at me, "Thanks for everything, Nova. It's too bad that I couldn't come to see you off."

"It's alright. I'm glad I can be of help," Nova chuckle.

"Ah… yes. Have a safe travel," Elsword smile, "We are going back now."

"Awww! We have to go…" Novia whine, "I'm going to miss you, Eisuke…"

Eisuke sigh. I giggle.

"Farewell," Elsword waved his hand at Novia and Nova and then we finish saying goodbye. After we get out of the hotel, Eisuke laugh and smile to himself. He's really happy now that Novia is gone, I can feel that.

"Thanks to me," Elsword wink, "Business is done! You can rest it easy now, Eisuke."

"Yeah… whatever now that is done. That pig doesn't have to follow me around anymore," Eisuke smirk.

"Haha, yeah. Let's go home," Elsword lead me to the limo with Eisuke follow behind us. We go back to the hotel as soon as the business was finish. While we were in the limo, I notice Elsword's expression were gloomy. He was unhappy.

* * *

The 3 of us goes back to Tres Spades at 8:32 PM. Laying in his bed, Elsword didn't speak ever since we enter the hotel. After I bathe, he still just lay there, on the opposite side of where I am sitting. I look at him in front of me, who have his arm up to his forehead, his eye close. I walk closer to him, looking at his face. I stare at his beautiful eye lash without knowing that I was already in front of his face.

(…what am I doing?)

I touch his hair gently, feeling the softness of his hair.

"What are you doing, Eve?" suddenly, he opened his eye and grab my palm, "does my hair feels that good?"

I blush, "o-of course… not."

"Eve…" He begins to speak suddenly after a long silence, "You know that you are not my girlfriend anymore, right?"

"Yes, I know. I'll gave you back the keycards and the pager and I'll also go back—"

"Who says you could do all those things?" He smirks, pulling me close, "You are still my slave. Don't think you could run away from me."

I somehow feel relieve that I got to stay with him longer. I thought he would abandon me or worst. I feel, deep inside me, a painful sensation that I cannot explain.

"Are you tired from today?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I bet you are, too."

(Well, of course. Especially on my foot. Those high heels… I'll never wear one again.)

"Hm… if you are already tired, then why don't we do something more tiring?" He smirks teasingly, pulling me even closer.

"No thank you!" I pull away and moved away from him, "You should go to bathe already. You must been tired too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," after he walked into the bathroom, I grabbed out the aid kit for my foot. I don't wear high heels much. It was my first time that I have ever worn it that long.

I put the aid kit away before Elsword even sees it. I don't want him to notice. Sitting on my bed, Elsword finally came out of the bathroom, in his black pajamas.

"Ready to sleep with me?" He winks, walking over.

"Uh… no."

He sits beside me staring at me, grinning, "Can I see your feet?"

(Crap… did he notice?)

I stay silence until he forcefully grabs my foot to him.

"That hurt!"

He didn't say anything but just staring at my foot, my wound.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, sighing, "I could have come back here early."

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt much. It's just a wound. A Nasod like me are used to a much larger wound," I grin.

He suddenly press his finger on my wound _really_ hard, I almost screamed, "Ow! Ow! W-what are you doing?!"

"It hurt doesn't it? Don't talk big in front of me," He grabs out the aid kit out and did my wound, "you should care for yourself more and let others care for you."

His words sometimes warm my heart. I still don't know why.

"Eve," He called out my name, smiling, "let me protect you, okay?"

I blush silently, averting eye contact.

He chuckle, "there you go. Tell me if high heels hurt you, okay?"

I nod. After that, he put away the aid kit and came back, sitting in the same spot, "Eve."

"What?"

He looks into my eye. I can feel his passion. He moved in closer and backs me up against the wall. My heart race due to his lovely scent and it makes me feels dizzy.

His face were 1 inches away from mine. As he gets closer and closer…

"Mm…"

…Our lips touch.

(W-why is he…)

I can feel his tongue and how rough he is. I can feel my face burning up and my head feel heavy every second we kiss. It was the first time that I have ever felt like this.

"Use your tongue more," He whispered between our kiss.

"W-wait…" I tried pushing him away with my hand, but he locked both of my hand on the wall, continuing kissing me.

It was a nice feeling. I don't feel to hesitate it either. Every second that we kiss, I feel like I started to fall for him.

He finally let go and lick his lips sexily, I blush, "W-why did you do that for?!"

"…I thought it'll be our last kiss…" Elsword grin, "You might hate me afterwards…"

(What is he talking about…)

"Y-you should have said something!"

"Why? You enjoyed that, right?" He smirks, "how about once more?"

"N-no, thanks!" I kicked him off my bed, "good night!" I turned off my lights and went to sleep with my head still burning at what happen.

"…Now I've done it," Elsword chuckle, "alright, good night."

He turned off his light and went to sleep, too. I took a glance at him and he was looking at me. I turned back quickly, blushing. This feeling just won't go away.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! T^T  
I haven't update this story for a year, but now I am back! cx  
I have my wattpad, so please go follow! edwardswaifu  
I miss you guys so much! And I decide to finish this story!  
I hope you guys get this message!  
Another thing… I've been busy with school and now it starts next month ;-; High School will be like hell.  
Welp, bye-bye! We will see each other again soon! ^^**


End file.
